Surrender
by CeCe021
Summary: UPDATED! CHAPTER 13 IS UP! PLEASE REVIEW. I choked back tears as I stepped onto the bus and was taken to Camp Greenlake, where my world would soon be turned upside down. It was going to be a challenging, but beautiful ride indeed.
1. Leaving

Author's Note: I'm not sure if anyone reads Holes fan-fiction anymore, but inspiration struck and I wanted to write! If I get reviews, I'll continue! :) I'm just testing out the waters! This will be a ZigZag fic, because well, ZigZag/Max Kasch is love! lol

Life for me has never come easy. Not that I'm complaining, I know some people have it far worse than me. I try to look on the bright side of things even when everything in my life is a complete and utter mess. My name is Charlotte Elizabeth Sinclair. You can call me Charlie. I'm 17 years old. I have thick curly blonde hair with big, blue eyes. I've always been told I resemble Barbie, which always made me roll my eyes. I'm far from a damn Barbie doll. I may be optimistic and cheerful, but I'm not a proper "lady" and I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty to complete what needs to be done.

I come from a small town in Louisiana where everyone knows everyone. The kind of town that knows everyone's business and gossips about people's vehicles in driveways. I know how the people in my town are. The whispers. The gasps.

"She was such a good student, who knew she was a thief"

"Oh, bless her heart, I know her parents don't care enough to keep an eye on her"

"Did you hear about Charlie Sinclair?! I just knew she would be trouble. That's what happens when your mama is a drunk and your daddy is the biggest meth dealer in the state"

I shake my head as if I'm erasing it from my mind. Yes, I was a good student. I studied my heart out when I wasn't taking care of my brother. My little brother, Sam, just turned four years old in March and he relies solely on me. I studied to make sure I had the grades to qualify for a scholarship and get out of that damn town, to make a better life for Sammy and me once I turned 18. But instead, I'm here. On this raggedy school bus. Being carted of to God knows where.

Sammy... oh how I miss him. I worry about him. I know how every day life was living in that house. My mother would barely acknowledge our existence. My father was never around, and when he was, it was never anything to be excited about. Our father never hit us or tried to hurt us in any way, but he abused our mother in front of us. Just about every time he would come home, there would be a screaming match between the two and a physical altercation of some sort. In the end, my mother would be crying hysterically and I could hear my father's truck tires squealing on the asphalt of the driveway. I would always hold Sammy close and cover his ears, some nights I would grab some headphones and put them on him to drown out the noise with music.

"Will daddy come back?" He asked me. He always asked me. After every single fight he would ask me. I never knew the answer. I never knew what it would be like day to day living in that house.

My mother didn't work, she was on disability and got a check every month for it. She didn't pay the bills or get groceries, she spent her money on booze. That's why I'm being sent to Camp Greenlake. I was charged for breaking and entering and theft. I admit to the crime, I just didn't have any other choice. I was caught for breaking into a really nice home on the north side of town. The house just had that "rich" appearance to it and I was almost positive I could find some cash laying around in there. I did. I was just met by police officers in the backyard during my escape. Apparently the house had security cameras as big as the tip of your finger and the couple had been alerted.

"Charlotte Sinclair, please rise," Judge Patrick Guerrero called out.

I rose as instructed and tried to keep a calm stare even though I was breaking inside. I knew what was going to happen. I knew I was going to be taken away from Sammy.

"Charlotte, you are being charged with breaking and entering, along with criminal trespassing, and theft. How do you plea?" He asked me.

"Guilty. I am guilty, Your Honor. But I promise you, I didn't have a choice," I tried to explain to him before he interrupted me.

"Miss Sinclair, that's enough. We do not need to hear your sob story. I'm sure you're a fine actress. But let's cut to the chase. I'm sending you to Camp Greenlake for 14 months. They help troubled youth build character and I certainly believe your character needs rebuilding, Miss Sinclair."

I hung my head and tried my best to not cry in front of everyone. I was losing everything. Sammy.

Thank goodness for my neighbors, Greg and Alicia Starnham. They were the older couple who lived right next door to us. Greg was a retired company man for a very successful marketing corporation. Alicia was always a housewife, even though they couldn't have children. They knew of my living situation and took me and Sammy under their wing. They gave me money from time to time to keep us from getting evicted or to keep the electricity from getting shut off. They wanted to make sure we were fed. They actually cared about us, something our real parents lacked.

Alicia cried when she found out what I had done and how long I'd be gone. She apologized profusely that I felt I had to steal from others to pay for the necessities of life. Greg didn't say much. He was always the strong and silent type, but I could tell just how much he was hiding when he hugged me goodbye. He kissed my head and told me that everything would be alright.

But what hurt me the most? Sammy. Sammy cried and begged me not to leave him. He was afraid I was never coming back. I didn't want to be yet another person in his life leaving him behind.

"Write to me," I told him, "Please. Alicia, would you please help him write to me? I need to know he's alright."

Alicia nodded and promised she would. I kissed Sammy and hugged him tight. I pulled back to look into those big blue eyes of his, eyes that were identical to my own. "I love you more than all the stars in the sky, kiddo. I'll be back before you know it. Be good for me. I promise I'll come back for you. And we? We're going to leave this town. Just you and me, buddy."

He flashed me a big smile and hugged me so tight Alicia and Greg had to pry him off of me.

I choked back tears as I stepped onto the bus and was taken to Camp Greenlake, where my world would soon be turned upside down. It was going to be a challenging, but beautiful ride indeed.


	2. Meeting the Boys

CaptainCrazy25, THANK YOU soooo much for your review! I dedicate this chapter to you! :) I hope you enjoy!

"We're here, girl, get your backpack and get off the bus," the guard told me as the bus came to a stop and he stood up.

I sighed and stood up as well, slinging my backpack across my shoulder and carefully exited the steps of the bus. As soon as my feet hit the dry, desert like ground, I began hearing whistles and cat calls from all different directions.

"Yo, fresh meat! Fresh HOT meat!" one of the boys yelled.

I rolled my eyes at the tall, Asian boy and clenched my backpack tighter. It's going to be difficult to control my temper if this happened every day. It's like these boys have never seen a girl before. There had to be other girls here, right?!

I followed the guard into an older building with a swinging door and was greeted with an older man with his hair slicked back chewing on sunflower seeds. He reminded me of an iguana, to be completely honest. Not meaning to insult iguanas, of course.

"Have a seat, Miss Sinclair," he instructed me.

I sat down as he instructed and waited for him to continue.

"Charlotte-," he began.

"I prefer Charlie, if you don't mind," I interrupted him.

His eyes narrowed. "Like I was saying, Charlotte, my name is Mr. Sir and you will call me by my name. Is that clear?"

I chuckled and he glared at me. "Let me make a deal with you, Mr. Whatever-your-real-name-is, I'll call you Mr. Sir as long as we have an agreement that you call me Charlie."

His eyes narrowed at me, but then I saw him crack a genuine, small smile.

"I don't make deals with delinquents, Miss Sinclair," he said as he put his cowboy hat on his head and headed out the door. He's pretending to be a hard ass.

I followed him as we entered a room full of orange jumpsuits and work boots. "Hi Mr. Sir," the guy behind the desk greeted. Mr. Sir didn't say a word in return. He just took my backpack away and threw it to the guy. I watched as he rummaged through it, rolling my eyes.

"You'll get two worksuits. One set is your work clothes and the other is for relaxation. Laundry is done every three days. You'll dig one hole each day. Five foot deep, five foot in diameter. The shovel is your measuring stick." He explained, "This ain't a Girl Scout Camp and no one is going to be giving you any special treatment. You will be treated as one of the boys. The only treatment you shall have differently is where you shower. The Warden realizes some of these boys aren't able to control themselves and she doesn't want any harm coming to anyone, so you will have a shower stall with walls surrounding it."

A hole five foot deep? That's one inch taller than I am. I'm only 4'11. How in the hell was I supposed to do this? The upside is I have a private shower... While I was freaking out internally, I never let it show on my face. My face remained cool and collected, never wavering.

"Yes, sir." I nodded in understanding.

Mr. Sir handed my backpack to me and escorted me back outside where I met a scrawny, funny looking man who wore way too much sunscreen on his nose.

"Charlotte Sinclair, I'm Dr. Pendanski, your counselor. It's very nice to meet you. Together, we are going to work on rebuilding your character so you will learn how to become a productive member of society," he rambled.

This guy seriously made me want to vomit. A productive member of society? Hah. I only committed the crime because I had someone else to take care of other than myself.

"You'll be in D-Tent. D stands for Diligence," he proceeded to explain as we kept walking towards three boys, "Oh, here's some of your tent mates now."

I followed Dr. Pendanski and soon was greeted by a heavy set black boy, another black boy with thick glasses, and a boy with a toothpick hanging out of his mouth.

"Guys, this is Charlotte. Charlotte, this is Theodore, Rex, and Alan," Dr. Pendanski said as he introduced us.

"Yo, my name is X-Ray," the boy with the thick glasses argued, "And that's Squid and Armpit."

"Him, he's mom," Squid said referring to Pendanski.

"They all have their little nicknames, but I prefer to use the names their parents gave them. The names society will recognize them by," Dr. Pendanski argued back.

"Well, X-Ray, my name is Charlie," I held out my hand for him to shake. He took it and griped it firmly.

"Girl already has enough respect to call us by our names, guys," X-Ray said.

I rolled my eyes and smiled as sweetly as I could, "Of course. Squid. Armpit. It's nice to meet you two as well."

Squid stepped forward and kissed the back of my hand, "Girl as pretty as you shouldn't be sent to a place like this."

I shrugged. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to judge a book by its cover?" My sassiness would more than likely be getting me into tons of trouble.

Squid winced at the mention of a mother, and I had no idea why. It made me curious as to what kind of home life he had.

"Alan, why don't you show Miss Sinclair around? It would be mighty nice for her to have a mentor." Dr. Pendanski said.

Squid smiled at me, "After you," he said as he led me into the tent. He seemed really nice.

I walked into the tent and saw multiple cots set up. I looked to Squid for direction as to which cot was mine. He pointed to an empty cot on the end. There was only one cot to the right of it and I was curious to who it belonged to.

Soon, a Hispanic boy and a wild blonde haired boy walked into the tent. The wild looking blonde haired boy? Something about him made everything in my body tingle. His eyes were a piercing blue just like my own. He stared me down, not blinking once.

"Hola Chica, I'm Magnet. This is ZigZag," the Hispanic boy said pointing to the crazy haired boy.

ZigZag didn't say a word. He stared at me with his wide eyes, his 6'3 figure towering over my 4'11 one. He was slightly intimidating. What made it even worse? The cot to the right of mine? It belonged to ZigZag. He sat down on it and kept staring at me. I met his gaze and he didn't look away. I returned his stare to see how long it would take for him to look away.

"What's the matter? Never seen a girl before?" I asked him.

"We just haven't seen girls in months." He replied. Short and sweet, to the point. And that accent? He had a Texan accent. An accent to die for.

I laughed and he smiled at me. I felt my heart warm into flutters. "What's your real name?"

His wide eyes continued to stare me down, but X-Ray interrupted before he could speak, "Yo, his name is ZigZag, a'ight? Doesn't matter what his birth name is."

I smiled sweetly again, but it was going to be challenging if this idiot kept talking. Once he walked away, I rolled my eyes and looked at ZigZag. He chuckled when he saw me roll my eyes. Before we could continue the conversation, the dinner bell sounded and all the boys were headed out of the tent. ZigZag stood up with me and led me out of the tent, but right before we stepped out, he whispered into my ear, "It's Ricky. My real name is Ricky."

He was standing so close to me that I could smell his sweat, which smelled liked something sweet. I looked behind me and stared into those piercing eyes, "My name is Charlotte, but I prefer Charlie." We kept staring at each other until someone else caught our attention.

A small curly, headed boy walked by us and into the mess hall. I looked to ZigZag, "Who was that?"

"That was nobody. He's in our tent. His name is Zero. Mom says there's nothing going on in that stupid head of his. He never talks," ZigZag explains.

I winced because I thought it was incredibly harsh. Zero looked to be about 10 years old at the most. My thoughts drifted back to Sammy, but I pushed them away. I really don't need to cry in front of anyone, seeing as I just got here.

ZigZag led me into the mess hall and into the food line, where I received the most awful looking "mush".

"Is this supposed to be food?" I gagged.

ZigZag laughed and said, "You get used to it eventually."

Suddenly another figure towered over me, "Well hey girl, what's a pretty girl like you doing here?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored him. That is, until he grabbed my ass. Once I felt his nasty hand grab my ass, I turned around and punched him hard in the nose. Blood began pouring out of his nose.

"You bitch!" He yelled.

"Don't go around grabbing people's asses," I shrug nonchalantly and turned back around to grab my tray.

Apparently the guy was trying to come back at me because ZigZag grabbed him by the front his shirt and pushed him against the nearest wall.

"You don't hit girls, man," ZigZag said calmly. "Stay away from her or you'll have to answer to me."

ZigZag walked back over to me and grabbed his tray, his eyes still locked on the greasy haired, green eyed boy. His eyes speaking a million words. A warning. ZigZag led us to the table with all the D-Tent members were currently sitting.

As soon as I sat down, an arm reached out over my plate, "Since you didn't dig today, you wouldn't mind giving your bread to someone who did, now would you?" X-Ray asked.

I grabbed his arm and squeezed hard. "Don't be a jackass, now X-Ray. You saw what happened to the last guy that tried me."

The table got quiet and X-Ray stared me down. I stared back. He was a bully. He was testing me. Finally, he retracted his arm away from my plate and resumed eating.

"Chica, you look like a Barbie doll, but you sure don't act like one," Magnet said.

The table laughed and I chuckled as well. "Well, when your parents aren't ever around, you learn to fend for yourself."

Squid locked his eyes on mine. "What did you get sent here for?"

"Theft." I answered simply.

"Oh, so she's a dishonest person, guys," X-Ray said.

I glared at him and smarted off back, my sassiness kicking into overdrive, "You don't know shit about me, jackass. If you did, you would realize that I had a little brother to take care of and zero income to do so. So shut your damn mouth about things you know nothing about. Are we clear, Rex?"

His eyes softened and he didn't say a word in return, which was surprising since I called him Rex. I didn't say another word, but the other boys kept the chatter going. ZigZag pressed his leg against mine to catch my eyes. I looked at him and it was like he was asking if I was alright. I softly smiled at him for a second and looked back down to my plate.

I followed the D-Tent boys back into the tent as they got ready for bed. "I think you should have someone with you at all times while you're here," ZigZag said softly to me so no one else could hear him.

"I can take care of myself," I replied.

"While I'm sure you could, no doubt, but it's easy to get outnumbered here. I think it would be safe. I can walk with you everywhere if that's something you'd be alright with. I don't mind."

I nodded and laid down on my cot facing him, "Thank you, Zig."

His eyes were no longer wide and crazy, they were much softer as he laid down looking at me. "Don't mention it. Ladies should be treated with respect, but some of the guys here don't agree with me."

I nodded in understanding.

"Now get you some sleep, doll, you're gonna need it. The first hole is always the hardest." He spoke softly.

I had almost forgotten. A five foot hole. How the hell am I supposed to dig that is beyond me. I closed my eyes and saw images of ZigZag and Sammy until I fell into a deep sleep.

Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. First Hole's the Hardest

Author's Note: Thank you CaptainCrazy25 for the review! :) this chapter is a bit PG-13. Mentions of sex.

The sound of the trumpets signaling it was time to wake up sounded through the entire camp. I fought to open my eyes so I decided to sit up in attempt to wake myself up. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I didn't even realize that I had taken off my jumpsuit last night from being uncomfortable in the heat. It had left me in just a camisole and some cheeky panties.

"Charlie," ZigZag whispered as I got up to make my cot.

"What is it Zig?" I asked in the middle of yawning again.

"You might wanna put on some clothes... The boys here haven't seen a girl in months..." he trailed off.

"Oh! I completely forgot," I replied laughing. I slipped on my jumpsuit and put my long blonde hair into a pony tail.

ZigZag just sat there staring at me blankly.

"What is it, Zig?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Like I said, we haven't seen a girl in months." He replied.

I blushed and nudged him in the side, "Does that mean you were checking me out?"

He was the one blushing now and shook his head, "Nah girl, just trying to watch out for you."

I nodded. "Thank you, Zig."

We walked out of the tent and followed the rest of the camp members to the "Library". I snorted at the name.

"Shovels on the left, tortillas on the right," Dr. Pendanski shouted out. I followed ZigZag in line, got my shovel from Mr. Sir, and grabbed a honey drenched tortilla.

"The food here is punishment enough," I groaned.

The boys all laughed and we began walking out to the location to dig our holes, the sun rising in the East.

I tried driving my shovel into the ground, but the force wasn't enough to break the ground. My shovel bounced back at the force. The boys all started to laugh.

"One of you jackasses could come over here and show me the ropes instead of standing there laughing, ya know?!" I yelled out.

Squid came over since he was digging his hole beside me. "Grab your shovel, stick into the ground at this angle, and step on the back of the shovel. Don't jump, you'll just fall off. The weight of your body will drive the shovel into the ground."

He held the shovel at the angle he wanted it and I put all my body weight on the back end. The shovel drove into ground and I scooped up the dirt and threw it to the side.

"Thanks Squid," I told him.

"Don't mention it," he answered as he went to his own hole.

I knew digging holes would be tough, I just didn't think it would be THIS tough. My hands were stinging, my fingers numb, my back sore, and my skin burning up. It finally came lunch time and Mr. Sir came with the water truck.

"How's it going Miss Sinclair? Any blisters yet?" Mr. Sir called out.

"Yes, Mr. Sir, huge blisters," I answered.

"Well girlie, they'll all turn to callous eventually; that's life," Mr. Sir replied back.

I got my water and sandwich and sat down at the edge of my hole to eat my lunch. I was going to lose some weight here at Camp Greenlake, and I didn't need to be losing any at all. I was 105lbs before camp.

A shadow came from behind me and I looked around to see Zigzag's tall form towering over me.

"Want some company?" He asked.

"Sure," I replied.

The other boys, except Zero, got curious and followed Zig to my hole.

"Girl, your hole is deeper than my first one was around lunch," Armpit said.

"That's cause you're a lazy digger," Magnet replied back.

The boys all started laughing, myself included.

"What did y'all get sent here for?" I asked.

"You'll find out in our weekly therapy sessions with Mom," Squid replied.

"Weekly therapy sessions? You're kidding," I laughed.

"There's nothing Mom loves more than to sit in a circle and have us talk about our feelings," X-Ray said.

"Lunch is over, boys, let's get back to work," Mr. Sir called out. "This ain't no Girl Scout Camp, you actually gotta work around here."

Everyone groaned and went back to their holes.

Zero was the first one to get finished with his hole. He grabbed his canteen and shovel, spit in the hole, and walked back to camp.

"He's done already?" I asked.

"Don't you know, girl? Zero's the fastest digger in the camp." Magnet explained.

"He's a mole. I think he eats the dirt," Squid chipped in his opinion.

"Yeah, he's a weird dude," ZigZag chimed in.

"Moles don't eat dirt, worms eat dirt," X-Ray replied to Squid's comment.

I rolled my eyes. "Boys, quit picking on Zero. Just because he doesn't talk doesn't mean he CAN'T talk."

They all stopped digging and looked at me.

"What?! I just think there's more to Zero than you think," I replied.

The boys all said something under their breath and began to dig again. I shrugged my shoulders. They could be such jackasses at times.

X-Ray was finished with his hole, then Magnet, Squid, ZigZag, then Armpit. ZigZag came to sit on the edge of my hole.

"Do you need any help?" He asked.

I smiled at him. "I think I'm just about done, you don't have to wait for me."

"Why yes ma'am, I do. Remember. I said I'd escort you everywhere while you're here at camp." He replied, "And to be honest, I'd love to see you try to get out of this hole by yourself. What are you? 4 feet tall?" He started laughing as soon as he said it.

I took my shovel and tossed some dirt at him, "I'm 4'11! Give me those 11 inches, I deserve them!"

We both began laughing and he held his hand out for me to grab when I finished my hole. We walked back to camp together, my hands stinging the entire time.

"I'm so ready to get a shower," I groaned.

"Do you have to shower with the rest of the boys?" ZigZag asked.

"No. Mr. Sir said I'd have a private stall with walls surrounding it." I explained.

"I still think I should guard your stall while you shower," ZigZag told me staring at me intently.

"Well if you insist," I nudged him in the side and he smiled at me. I could get used to seeing this smile of his. He's absolutely beautiful.

He followed me into the tent as I grabbed my things to shower.

"Do you have to wear such girly underwear?" ZigZag asked me as I grabbed a neon green pair.

"What? Is there a problem with a girl wearing girly underwear?" I asked giggling.

ZigZag blushed and shook his head walking out of the tent, waiting for me on the outside. I walked out after him and he escorted me to my private shower.

"I'll stand out here and keep watch so you don't have to worry. No one's gonna get through this door." He explained.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Zig. You've been an amazing friend to me since I've gotten here."

He smiled back and touched my cheek softly. "It ain't no big deal, Charlie. But can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"Call me Ricky. You can call me Zig while we're in front of the guys, but when it's just us, will you call me Ricky?"

I smiled and nodded, "Okay, Ricky. I'll be out in just a second." I said as I walked through the stall door. Before I closed it behind me, I looked back at him, "Unless you'd like to join me."

His eyes went as wide as saucers and he gulped. I couldn't contain it any longer and started giggling uncontrollably. "You should have seen the look on your face!" I laughed.

He uncomfortably chuckled and I could see the blush on his cheeks. Maybe I shouldn't joke with him like that. I was sure he wasn't a virgin. He had that look about him. Men carry themselves one way, boys another. He was most definitely a man. All man.

"I was just kidding, Ricky. I'm sorry. Give me just a min and I'll be out!" I told him.

After my water shut off, I grabbed my towel and dried off, slipping my jumpsuit and boots on. I opened the door still wringing out my hair and Zig stood up to greet me.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Absolutely. About earlier... Zig.. Ricky.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take a joke too far." I explained.

"Hey, no harm, no foul. A cute girl invited me into the shower with her. Of course I froze. I didn't know what to do." He laughed.

Wait. He thinks I'm cute?

"So do you wanna hang around the showers while I get one or do you wanna wait in the rec room?" He asked me.

"I'll go into the rec room so you can have a moment of peace and quiet," I laughed.

"Alright. But if you need me, you yell. One of the boys will come get me." He replied.

"Yes sir," I replied saluting him.

He took off for the showers and I entered the Rec Room. I sat down on the old couch in front of the fuzzy tv. I leaned back, closing my eyes. That is until the same guy who grabbed my ass yesterday was towering over the back of the couch.

"Hey girlie, I don't see your bodyguard around," he snickered.

"Caught that, did you? That bruised nose of yours is proof I don't need a bodyguard to handle you." I retorted.

"Your smart ass mouth is gonna get you into a lot of trouble around here, Missy." His eyes darkened. "Let's go outside. Let's have some fun."

"Over my dead body," I bit out as he came towards me, sniffing my hair while his hands gliding down my arms.

"That could be arranged, you know? I wouldn't mind if you were completely passed out as long as I got a piece of that tight, sweet.." he was interrupted when he got knocked to the ground.

"I said stay away from her Stan, what part of that don't you understand?!" ZigZag yelled.

Stan stood up and dusted himself off. "She wanted it man, you can see it all over her face."

ZigZag went for him, but I pulled him back. "He's not worth it, Ricky. I'm safe. He didn't get to me. Let's go."

ZigZag allowed me to pull him away and we left the Rec room with his arm around my shoulders. We didn't go into the tent, we decided to walk around the grounds until we ended up behind the Mess Hall. No one else was around, it was just us two.

"You're not going anywhere without me, do you understand? I don't care if it is just for a minute." He bit out.

"Okay," I answered trying to calm him down. Short and sweet. I wasn't going to argue.

He had me trapped against the wall of the Mess Hall, his face got closer to mine and I could feel his breath casting on my lips.

"What are you doing to me?" He whispered, "I just met you. A girl has never been able to have a hold on me like you do. I just want to protect you all the time. Never let you in harm's way. And you're so Goddamn beautiful, Charlie."

I sucked in a breath at the moment he called me beautiful. He took a strand of my damp hair and pushed it behind my ear and cupped my cheek. His thumb brushed over the bottom of my lip as he looked deeply into my eyes. "So Goddamn beautiful..." he whispered as his lips found mine and he kissed me.

ZigZag.. Ricky.. was kissing me! Me! Charlie Sinclair. I kissed him back softly, my hands going into his hair, tugging at his crazy, blonde locks. His hands were on my cheeks, but then moved down to my hips, pushing me against him. The kiss suddenly got more rough, more needy, and I instantly felt him get hard through his jumpsuit. I tugged his hair again and he moaned against my lips and bit my bottom lip as he pressed one of his legs in-between mine. I gasped and ground against his leg, not truly knowing what I was doing seeing how I was still a virgin. I've never really been in a relationship due to my family life.

He then put his hands under the back of my legs and picked me up pressing me against the Mess Hall wall and kissed me again. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his legs, kissing him with an extreme need. I felt his hardness against my center and I ground against it. It felt so amazing so I kept doing it. He groaned and pressed against me, kissing me once more.

The dinner bell rang out and we froze. ZigZag let me down gently and situated himself in his jumpsuit. I smoothed out my hair and looked up at Zig. He didn't look at me, he looked lost in thought.

"Zig?" I asked him.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for dinner," he explained as he began to walk away.

"Zig?" I called again.

"Come on, Charlie, we can't be late or we won't eat." He replied not turning to look at me.

I suddenly felt cold. How could someone kiss me with such passion and then walk away from me without even a glance my way?

I followed him up the steps of the Mess Hall, keeping at least 15 feet of distance in-between us. We sat down with the rest of D-Tent and ate our dinner, the only chatter coming from the other boys. I caught him looking at me only once, and he immediately looked away. I sighed as I got up from the table, leaving my tray, and walking out.

"What's her deal?" X-Ray asked.

"Could be PMS," Squid replied.

"You guys are such idiots," ZigZag told them.

Thank you so much for reading! Please review! I love to see them! :)


	4. Jealousy

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reads and especially the reviews! Planet3000, I'm so glad I could change your mind on Holes Fanfiction! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I walked back to the tent, pulled off my boots, and immediately laid down on my cot while pulling the covers over my face. I was so confused by Ricky.. He kissed me. I didn't ask him to kiss me. He did it out of his own free will and then walked away as if it never happened. If he wanted to act like it never happened, then so could I. I was sent here to dig holes and that's exactly what I was going to stick to.

I heard the boys come shuffling in one after the other, but I never moved, I kept pretending I was asleep so I didn't have to face anyone. I just wanted to get to sleep and let this day end. Pretend that kiss never happened. How could I possibly forget though? He ignited feelings in me that I'd never felt before. I kept perfectly still, and I heard ZigZag reach his cot. But before I heard him sit on his cot, there was a moment of silence, of complete stillness. What was he doing? I was tempted to move the cover from my face to see what he was doing, but I refrained. I eventually heard him lay down on his cot and before long there were snores all across the tent. I laid awake only for a few more moments and then fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I was the first member of D-Tent to reach the Library to get my shovel and get breakfast.

"Well aren't you an early bird?" Mr. Sir asked sarcastically.

I smiled at him and grabbed my shovel and began walking out towards the lake without the other boys.

By lunch, I was halfway done with my hole and I'd barley spoken two words to anyone. I caught ZigZag looking at me a few times, but every time I caught his eye, he looked away. It's beginning to get old. I sat down on the edge of my hole and began to eat my sandwich.

"Hey Barbie, mind if I sit down with ya?" Squid asked as he walked up. I looked up at him and saw ZigZag behind him watching his every move.

I smirked. "Barbie?"

"The boys and I are working on a nickname that suits you." He explained as he sat down.

I nodded and nibbled on my sandwich. I didn't particularly care for that nickname, but if that's what the boys wanted to call me, then so be it.

"You know my mama is a drunk," Squid said quietly.

I looked his way and my eyes softened. "Really? We do have a lot in common, then. What about your dad?"

"He took off. He told my mom he was going to get a pack of cigarettes and was never seen again." He explained.

I nodded. "I'm sorry, Squid. My dads the biggest meth dealer in the state. I would see him sometimes, but not for long. Him and my mama don't get along at all. I just wish they would get divorced, my mama would sober up, and start being a parent again."

"Parents suck, huh?" Squid laughed as he nudged my arm.

I smiled back at him and nodded, "Yeah they do."

"Well, if you ever need anything while you're out here, you let me know," Squid told me.

"Thank you, Squid" I told him.

Lunch was over and everyone went back to their holes. Zero, of course, finished before everyone. I noticed ZigZag was lingering longer than usual. I kept digging my hole and once I was finished, attempted to climb out of my hole but failed miserably. The hole was taller than me.

"Need some help, Barb?" Squid asked as he held his hand out to help me.

"Thank you Squid, you're a lifesaver" I laughed as I reached up for his hand. He wasn't as strong as ZigZag, so it was more of a struggle to pull me out of the hole. He did successfully pull me out of the hole, but we stumbled backwards and I landed on top of him.

"Ouch, girl, damn," Squid yelled out in his country accent.

I began to laugh and once I started laughing, I couldn't stop. I rolled off of Squid, laid on the ground, laughing so hard I had tears rolling out of my eyes.

"It's not that funny, girl. That hurt!" Squid yelled.

I only laughed harder and said in between breaths, "Yes. It. Is! You're. Such. A. Girl!"

Squid began laughing too.

ZigZag watched us and then climbed out of his hole and began walking towards camp without a word.

Squid stood up and helped me stand up. "I'm sorry, Squid."

"No problem, Barb."

We got back to camp and I went straight for the tent. I desperately needed a shower. I didn't feel comfortable to go shower alone, but ZigZag wasn't really speaking to me either. Squid did say if I needed anything to ask him..

"Hey Squid," I called out to him as he went to fill up his water bottle.

"What's up, Barb?" He asked without even looking up.

"Um.. I kinda need a favor from you.. you know how guys here keep harassing me? Well I kinda need someone to keep guard at my shower door..." I trailed off.

"Doesn't ZigZag usually do that?" He asked.

"Yeah, usually. But I don't really want to ask him right now. Would you mind? You can shower there afterwards if you want to. The water pressure is pretty amazing," I tried to reason with him.

"Alright, girl, you got a deal," Squid agreed.

"Great! Let me go get my things. Thank you, Squid!" I yelled as I ran for the tent.

I ran into the tent and ran into ZigZag as he was walking out. He held his hands out on my arms to steady me.

"Woah, Charlie, slow down," he said.

I briefly looked up at his blue eyes and pulled away from him, walking past him. My arms were stinging from his touch, aching for more. He turned around to face me.

"Charlie?" ZigZag asked softly.

"What is it, ZigZag?" I asked while gathering my things for my shower without looking up at him.

"Do you need me to keep guard while you shower?" He asked.

"No need, ZigZag. Squid is going to stand guard today." I explained as I walked past him.

"Charlie," ZigZag said as he grabbed my arm to stop me.

I turned and looked at him, my eyebrows arching in question. "What?"

"Nothing.. Enjoy your shower," he grumbled.

Without a word, I walked out of the tent and met up with Squid. ZigZag stood outside the tent and watched us as we walked to my shower stall.

"Thank you, Squid, I really appreciate this." I told him.

"You're welcome, girl. But why me? Why not Zig?" He asked.

"He isn't really speaking to me right now," I said softly.

"Why? He almost went crazy on Stan last night for just _touching_ you. What happened with you two?" He asked.

I felt like I could trust Squid. It seemed like we could be really great friends.

"We kissed last night and he's been cold to me ever since," I explained softly.

"What?! You kissed ZigZag?!" He exclaimed.

"Jesus! Could you keep your voice down?!" I punched him in the side.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said rubbing his side.

"I'm serious, Squid. You can't tell anyone. If you do, I will seriously kick your ass and you know I can," I threatened him.

He held his hands up, "I know, girl. Damn. I know! It's just crazy."

I nodded.

"He probably doesn't know how to handle kissing a girl like you, in all honesty. Just give him some time." He said.

"A girl like me? What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

"What I mean is a girl like you. You're beautiful. Gorgeous. Smart. Tough as nails. You don't take anyone's bullshit." He explained. "You remind me a lot of my girlfriend back at home."

"What's her name?"

"Ellie," he answered. "I miss her a lot. Girls like you and her are a rare breed."

I smiled and thanked him for the compliment. "Alright, it's shower time. Guard the door and I'll be out in a minute."

Once the water started, I washed my hair and bathed as quickly as I could before it shut off. Once it did, I dried off and put on a lacy black pair of cheeky panties and a white tank top. I didn't even bother with a bra. I slipped on my boots and my jumpsuit and opened the door.

"Hey, you look like a girl again," Squid laughed.

I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm. "Fine. Go shower. Quickly. You stink."

"Alright, but if anyone comes messing with you, just knock on the door and I'll be out," he explained.

I nodded and waited for him to get out, looking at the sunset. I was lost in thought when I looked over and saw ZigZag walking towards the Rec Room. He caught my eye for a split second, but he looked away and continued up the steps to the Rec Room. The door opened to the shower stall and Squid stepped out, a towel hanging off his shoulder.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Tons. You were right. The water pressure is so much better than our showers," he replied.

We walked back into the tent to put away our shower things when the dinner bell sounded. Squid waited for me to finish putting my things away and we walked together to the Mess Hall. I joined the boys at the D-Tent table, ironically being sat across from ZigZag.

"So when's our counseling session?" I ask the group.

"Tomorrow night. We usually have them every Thursday evening." X-Ray replied.

"What? You excited or something?" Armpit asked.

"Super duper excited," I answered sarcastically and all the boys laughed.

"Yeah, Mom gets a sickening satisfaction from seeing us squirm during our sessions," Squid tells me.

I rolled my eyes. Hopefully I would be in a better mood tomorrow evening.

I didn't say much of anything else, I just kept my head down and finished my dinner. Once I finished, I put my tray away and walked alone to the tent. Thankfully, Stan hasn't been an issue for me and no one has harassed me today.

Once I got back to the tent, I decided to write Sammy and send it to Alicia's address.

 _Sammy_ ,

 _Hey kiddo! I hope you're doing okay. I'm sure Alicia and Greg are taking great care of you. I miss you so much. Camp Greenlake isn't all that bad. I'll be out of here soon and we will start a new life together, I promise. I can't wait for that day! I will see you soon, Sammy. Be good until then!_

 _I love you with all the stars in the sky,_

 _Charlie_

The boys began to walk in just as I was finishing writing Sammy. I walked out of the tent and into the Rec Room to drop my letter in the mail. I was just about to walk out the door when Stan blocked it.

"Hello Babe, here we meet again," he growled into my ear.

"Move, Stan. I'm not in the mood to deal with you tonight," I warned him.

"But come on baby, I'd take good care of you," he whispered as he groped my ass. I took that as my opportunity to kick him in the balls. He bent over in pain.

"I tried warning you, jackass. Quit messing with me." I pushed him over to the ground and walked away. I stomped back into the tent. I was pissed. I'm tired of being treated like a damn piece of meat at this place.

"Damn Chica, I saw what you did to Stan," Magnet called out when I walked into the tent.

I shrugged. "I'm sick of the jackasses here. Keep it up, you'll get a kick in the balls. Let this be a warning for all of you."

"Wait a minute. Stan was giving you trouble again?" ZigZag sat up from his cot.

"What do you care? It doesn't concern you." I replied.

"Ooooooo", all the boys called out at the same time.

ZigZag just stared at me.

I walked over to my cot and kicked off my boots and began to take off my jumpsuit. Having only a white tank top and lacy black cheeky panties underneath, I knew ZigZag would more than likely say something. I slipped the jumpsuit off and put it to the side of my cot. All the boys began to stare at me with wide eyes and slightly opened mouths.

"Charlie, put your jumpsuit back on," ZigZag said to me lowly.

"No, Zig. It's way too hot outside. I'm way more comfortable," I replied.

"Charlie, put it back on. Now." ZigZag said to me again more roughly.

"And I said no. N-O. Get it? You can't tell me what to wear," I replied.

ZigZag got up from his cot, picked me up, put me over his shoulder, and grabbed my jumpsuit in the process. He carried me out of the tent and into my private shower stall. I tried struggling against him, but it really was no use. I couldn't fight him off.

He sat me down and locked the shower stall door. I stood there with my arms crossed.

"What is your damn problem?" He yelled at me.

" _My_ damn problem? You just carried me out of that tent like an angry caveman!" I replied.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't feel the need to strip in front of everyone at this damn camp!" He yelled back.

"And why is that your problem, huh? Why does it fucking matter? You kiss me and then act like it never happened!" I said as I pushed him.

He pushed me against the wall of the shower and kissed me. Hard.

I pushed him away and slapped him. "No. I'm so tired of all of you here thinking of me as a piece of meat. I'm tired of the games. I'm not playing them anymore."

He didn't react to the slap. He just grabbed my hands gently and put them at my side. He ran his fingers down the sides of my jaw and kissed the corner of my mouth.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I'm so damn sorry. You scare me. That's the honest truth. That kiss scared me. I've never felt this way about anyone." He explained softly.

My insides softened at his confession and I looked deeply into his eyes. "I've never felt this way about anyone either. That honestly was my first real kiss," I replied.

"Can we try it again? Start over? I promise not to act like a weird "jackass" afterwards," he asked me, his hands still grazing my cheeks.

I pulled him in and kissed him softly at first, but as his teeth grazed my lips, the kiss turned deeper. My hands went around his neck and into his hair. He picked me up so my legs wrapped around his waist and he squeezed my ass with his hands. I was still in just a tank top and my cheeky panties, so every touch was much more exotic. I moaned into his mouth and ground my hips against him. His fingers were grazing the inside of my panties and my body shuddered.

"If we don't stop, I don't think I can control myself," ZigZag panted.

"I don't want to stop," I said as I kissed him again.

"Charlie, we need to. Trust me, I'd love to take you up against this wall right here, right now. Your ass is so soft in these panties... But I have way too much respect for you. I care about you." ZigZag explained.

I kissed him one last time before he sat me down. He kissed my nose and helped me into my jumpsuit.

"Please don't show your panties to anyone else but me. I'm not sure I can handle it." He growled out.

I giggled and kissed him, "I promise. But can I at least show you?"

"You're trouble, girl." He whispered in my ear as he bit it.

"I want you to know that I'm a virgin. I'm okay with taking things slowly." I whispered back.

"Whatever you want, baby girl. I'm just happy you're able to forgive me."

"You'll always be able to get me to surrender to you," I whispered.

He kissed me deeply once more and he carried me on his back to the tent since I didn't have my boots.

It turned out to be a pretty amazing day after all.

 **Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	5. Counseling Night

**Author's Note: Enjoy another chapter! Feedback is greatly appreciated! I've also used ZigZag's last name as Kasch because the book not the movie ever tells us what his last name actually is.**

The sound of the waking trumpets echoed through the tent and I groaned. I didn't sleep nearly long enough. I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled the covers over my head.

"Charlie," ZigZag called out softly as if he were waking up a child.

"No. Go away. I wanna sleep," I groaned.

"Don't we all, Chica?" Magnet asked and everyone laughed.

The boys left out of the tent, leaving me and ZigZag behind. ZigZag gently pulled the covers from my face and brushed my hair away.

"Wake up, Char. Seriously. I think you're absolutely gorgeous when you sleep, but the warden might not agree too much with me. She's a bit fiery." ZigZag said as he pushed me side to side.

I groaned. "Fine. I'll get up. Under one condition." We may have morning breath, but damn, I need to get my lips on his.

ZigZag sat there waiting for me to answer. I motioned my finger in a "come here" manner, and pulled his shirt so his face lowered to mine.

"I want this," I whispered and pressed my lips to his. The kiss started off chaste and quick, but it quickly escalated to a more intense kiss, as it always did with us. He was the first one to pull away.

"Come on Char, we gotta go." He took my hand and helped me out of bed. I slipped on my boots and followed him out to the Library.

"It's about time you two decided to show up. Thought we'd have to send a search party," Mr. Sir grunted.

"Good Morning to you too, Mr. Sir," I replied sweetly.

"Yeah," he replied. Mr. Sir was a very interesting character. Weird, but interesting.

ZigZag and I walked together to the guys, they had already started digging without us.

"Well look who's finally decided to grace us with their presence guys," X-Ray snickered.

"Oh I can tell you what they were doing-" Squid began until I glared at him hard and he instantly shut his mouth, gulping hard.

"So what's up with you two? Are you two like a thang now?" Armpit asked.

"A 'thang'?" I asked and everyone laughed.

"Listen Barb, you two get friendly. Then you aren't. Then you get half naked and Ziggy goes berserk, carrying you over his shoulder, and now y'all are like peanut butter and jelly again," Armpit explained.

I looked at Zig and we both laughed together.

"We're friends," I answer and smile at Zig. He winked at me.

"Riiiiiight," the boys all said in unison and went back to digging.

After I finished my hole, ZigZag helped me out of it and we walked to camp together. Rumors were starting to fly about us, I could only imagine what they were saying.

ZigZag guarded my shower door, stealing a quick kiss before I closed it. We had to hurry and get showered and fed. Tonight was the night everyone dreaded. Tonight was counseling night.

I followed ZigZag into the counseling room, a room off of the Mess Hall I hadn't been in before.

"Good Evening, Rex, Allan, Theodore, Ricky, Jose, Zero, and Charlotte," Dr. Pendanski said as he looked at each one of us. Personally, he could have said "guys" and I wouldn't have taken offense to it. It's better than naming every single one of us.

"Yo, how many times do I have to tell you? My name is X-Ray-" X-Ray tried to say, but Dr. Pendanski cut him off.

"Rex, we aren't discussing names, tonight," Dr. Pendanski said. "Let's go around the room and say something about ourselves that no one else knows about. Rex, you can go first since you're always the first to speak." He said rudely.

"Alright. I'm X-Ray, obviously. And I can't stand these damn counseling sessions," he replied.

Everyone, including myself, chuckled at his "admission".

"Well, that's not really what I was going for, but fine. Theodore, you go next."

"Yeah, whatever dude, I ain't playin'," Armpit answered.

"Now Theodore, how are we supposed to build your character if you're not willing to put in the work?" Dr. Pendanski asked.

Theodore huffed. "Back at home, I collected baseball cards. I never played because I always got picked on for being too heavy and slow, but I love baseball. There. Is that good enough for you?"

"That was perfect, Theodore, thank you. Allan, you're next." Dr. Pendanski called out.

"Squid's the name. Um... Before I was arrested, I was the quarterback for my high school's football team. And team captain. We were one game away from state before I got arrested." He said looking down at his feet.

I frowned at that admission. Squid seemed really sad over the whole ordeal. I could tell football meant a lot to him.

"Thank you, Allan. Jose? Do you have something you wanna share?"

"I like animals," Jose answered.

"Magnet, we all know you like animals. That's what got sent you here in the first place," X-Ray interrupted and everyone laughed.

"But my favorite is German Shepherds," Magnet answered.

"Really? I figured you would have said chihuahuas," Squid replied and everyone laughed.

"Man, that's not even right," Magnet said to him seriously and everyone got a good laugh at him again.

"Ricky? What about you?" Dr. Pendanski asked.

"I like to sing and play the guitar. I was in a band with my two brothers and my best friend back at home." ZigZag answered.

I looked over at him and smiled. So he sang, huh? I'd have to get him to sing to me one evening.

"Very good, Ricky, very good. Charlotte?" Dr. Pendanski asked looking my way.

"Um... Well. I was a straight A student. Had dreams of going to Stanford University... Was close to my scholarship, but then was arrested..." I trailed off.

"Don't you see the effect stealing has had on your life? You won't be able to receive scholarships now. Universities don't usually let anyone in that has a criminal record," Dr. Pendanski told me.

"I'm well aware of that, _Mom,"_ I replied sarcastically.

"Are you, though? Are you aware just how much you've ruined your future?" He asked.

"Man, leave her alone," Squid defended me.

"Stay out of this Allan," he replied looking at him, before turning his gaze back to me.

"I had my reasons, for which I'm not discussing with you. I'm aware of what I risked. Of what I lost." I said to him staring him dead in the eyes.

Dr. Pendanski's eyes finally left mine and went to Zero.

"So, Zero, are you going to speak to me this time?" He asked, but the curly headed boy stayed silent. Dr. Pendanski sighed.

"Do you understand anything I'm saying to you, boy?" Dr. Pendanski asked him. But still, the boy didn't say anything.

"You're hopeless, Zero. You'll never amount to anything if you don't attempt to work on yourself. Or are you really that stupid?" Dr. Pendanski insulted the young boy.

"Are you kidding me? A grown man picking on a young boy? You really think insulting him is going to get him to talk to you?" I stood up and yelled at Pendanski.

Dr. Pendanski looked surprised at my outburst. "Well, well Charlotte. Looks like you just cost yourself a week's worth of shower tokens."

"Ooooo, I'm so scared," I replied back and knocked my chair over before walking out. Before I walked out I stopped and turned to the group, "I'm sick of each one of you picking on Zero just because he won't talk to you. Have you tried being a friend? Have you tried being nice? I didn't think so. He's a _child_! How dare you pick on a child! I can understand emotionally incompetent asshole teenagers, but you, Dr. Pendanski? You're a grown man. Supposed to be anyway. This camp is full of dipshits," I said as I stormed out the door, slamming it behind me. Zero had been watching me the entire time.

"Squid, you might be right about that PMS thing," X-Ray said and that earned a chuckle from the boys except ZigZag and Zero.

"I think I may need to have a talk with the warden about Charlotte's attitude," Dr. Pendanski said.

"Nah, mom, ain't no reason for all that. Let me talk to her," Squid replied chewing on his toothpick. Squid knew she had reason to say what she said; he didn't want her to get in trouble with the warden. The warden was a force to be reckoned with.

Dr. Pendanski sighed and nodded. "Alright Allan, but I'm counting on you. Her attitude better improve or I'll be seeing the warden. Get to sleep boys."

The boys stood up and walked to their tent, ready to get to bed from the exhausting day. ZigZag walked in the tent looking for Charlie, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Shit," he whispered under his breath. Surely she didn't run away. No one was stupid enough to run away from here. We were 100 miles in the middle of nowhere, the desert, no less. The only water available was at Camp Greenlake. He walked out of the tent and began to search for her.

He walked to the Mess Hall, the Rec Room, and even searched in her shower stall, but couldn't find her. He was just about to panic when he saw her sitting down on the ground where the holes began. He ran to her, relief filling his veins.

"Charlie!" ZigZag yelled.

"Hey Ricky," Charlie softly replied as he sat down next to her.

"You shouldn't run off like that. You had me worried." ZigZag told her moving her hair behind her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I just had to get out of there. It was too much." Charlie whispered looking up at the stars. "Aren't they gorgeous?"

"They are. You know I've always loved astronomy. I believe there's life on other planets." He told her as he looked up with her.

"I don't know about life on other planets, but when I look at the stars, I'm always reminded that there's something bigger than all of this. Bigger than me." She whispered. "You know.. I don't think I've told you why I'm here."

"I've caught bits and pieces. I heard you tell X-Ray that you had a little brother to take care of and that's why you had to steal," he replied.

Charlie nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "I know it's stupid of me to cry. But Pendanski was right. My chance at a scholarship is gone. I'm never going to get out of my hometown. I have no way to take care of Sammy."

ZigZag wiped his thumbs under Charlie's eyes to catch her tears and wiped them on his jumpsuit. "It's okay to cry, Charlie. But your future isn't ruined. We'll figure it out. And Sammy is very lucky to have you as a sister. You didn't fail him."

Charlie smiled through her tears. "Thank you, Ricky."

"How old is Sammy?" ZigZag asked her pulling her close.

"He's four and absolutely amazing," she replied resting the back of her head against his chest.

ZigZag wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I'm sure he is. I'd really like to meet him one day."

"Tell me about your home life," Charlie told him.

"My parents are still together. I have two brothers and a sister. I'm the oldest. My parents kind of had us back to back, I'm 18. Derek is 16, Jake is 15. Our baby sister, Jessi, is 12. She was kind of a surprise for my parents," ZigZag chuckled.

"You sound like you've had a nice home life," Charlie tells him.

"I have. I'm very lucky. My father is a good man. He's a very respected lawyer in Dallas. My mother is a saint. Being the eldest, my father expected more out of me. He was a perfectionist. He made sure that I was an honor student. Made sure I got the grades so there wouldn't be any doubt when I applied to Rice and then after I graduated, law school. Wanted me to follow in his footsteps and become a lawyer, but instead I just got in trouble with the law," he replied.

"What's your last name, Ricky?" Charlie asked him.

"Kasch," he replied stroking Charlie's hair.

"Kasch," Charlie repeated with a smile on her face.

"Mhmm, what's yours?" He asked.

"Sinclair," she told him leaning back to look up at him.

"Little Charlie Sinclair, huh?" He smirked and she laughed.

"What's your family like? Your parents?" He asked and kissed her forehead.

"My mama is a drunk. My father is a drug dealer. He's hardly ever home. My mama hardly realized she had children. They would fight all the time. So I was left to take care of Sammy," she told him sadly.

"Damn, Charlie, I'm sorry. I feel shitty for having a great home life," he told her stroking her cheek.

"No, Ricky, it's okay. I love that you had a great home life," she smiled at him.

He kissed her on the lips softly.

"How did you get sent here? Your family seems so close. What made you get into trouble?" Charlie asked.

ZigZag sighed and rested his lips on her forehead before answering, "My friends and I were trying to pull a senior prank. I thought it was going to be something harmless. They brought firecrackers to the school during our graduation rehearsal that was being held inside. The firecrackers went off, but the curtains of the auditorium caught fire and it spread from there. My friends fled and I grabbed the remaining firecrackers to dispose of them. I was caught having the firecrackers in my possession. I took the fall for it."

"Wow, Ricky... You risked your entire future for your friends.." Charlie said softly.

"You risked yours for your brother," he kissed her lips and held her close.

"I would do it all over again too. If I hadn't of gotten caught, I wouldn't have met you," Charlie whispered as she looked in his eyes.

ZigZag stroked her cheek and brushed his thumb against her bottom lip. "I'm falling for you, Charlotte Sinclair," he whispered back as he pulled her in for a kiss. They stayed like that for several more minutes before walking back to the tent hand in hand.

 **Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	6. Bad News

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter! I see people viewing the story, so I know y'all are still reading :-p Let me know what you think! I appreciate all feedback, good and bad! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

It had been a few weeks since Charlie's deep conversation with ZigZag after the counseling session. Three counseling sessions have come and gone, and she was still not warming up to Dr. Pendanski. Squid had told her about Dr. Pendanski wanting to go to the warden about her attitude, but that he vouched for her instead so she tried to keep her quick tongue down to a minimum. So far, it was working.

"Good Morning Girl Scouts! Come and get ya shovels. Let's go, let's go!" He yelled to the camp clapping his hands.

Charlie walked behind ZigZag to get her shovel and breakfast. They then walked side by side to their new location on the lake to dig another hole.

"Another hole, another day," Charlie sighed as she dug her shovel into the ground.

"I get to leave next week. My time here is almost up! Been one long year!" X-Ray replied smugly.

"Do you have to rub it in?" Charlie snapped as she slammed her shovel into the ground harder than usual.

"You alright?" ZigZag asked.

"Yeah," Charlie softly replied.

He didn't speak after her reply. They continued to dig for two hours until Charlie heard a "clink" hit her shovel. She bent down to pick it up. She rubbed the dirt off of it to reveal a metal tube. It had the letters, "K.B", engraved in it.

"What ya got there, Barbie?" X-Ray asked.

"I found something," Charlie replied still examining the tube.

"Well give it to me," X-Ray replied reaching to snatch it out of her hands.

Charlie snatched her hand away and glared at him. "Back off, Rex."

"You just got here, chick, you don't need a day off," X-Ray snarled.

"And you're about to leave in a week. Back. The. Hell. Off." She growled out each word.

ZigZag came behind her and put his hands on her shoulders looking at the object from behind her.

"X, just walk away, man. She found it fair and square. And like she said, you're leaving next week," Squid told him through the toothpick hanging out of his mouth.

"Man, screw y'all," X-Ray replied walking back to his hole.

Charlie turned to ZigZag and showed him the metal tube she found. Armpit wanted a look at it so she let him hold it.

"Looks like a skinny, old shotgun shell," Armpit said as he held it in his hands.

"Nah man, it's too skinny to be a shotgun shell," Squid replied taking it from Armpit to examine it.

"Turn it in to Mom and get the rest of the day off," ZigZag told her.

"My hole's almost dug though. It seems kinda useless to waste it. I'll just save it." Charlie replied putting the metal tube in her pocket.

ZigZag shrugged. "Suit yourself, darlin'."

Everyone went back to their holes and finished for the day.

When they got back to camp, there was a letter sitting on Charlie's cot waiting for her. Excitedly, she ran for it and snatched it up. It was from Alicia. She ripped the envelope open and a picture fell out. It was of Sammy on Greg's shoulders at the zoo. Charlie held the picture against her chest and tears filled her eyes from how homesick she was.

 _Charlie,_

 _I've been trying to figure out how exactly to deliver the news I'm about to tell you. I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner, I just wasn't sure how to tell you. I wish I could tell you this in person. There was an accident. Your mother fell asleep with a cigarette in her hand and the house caught fire. Sammy is okay! He's safe and sound. But your mother... Charlie, your mother didn't make it. Your mother passed away in the fire. We did not plan a funeral, but we did have her buried for you and Sam. As hard as your life was, she was still your mother. I'm so, so sorry Charlie. The police haven't been able to track your father down, so I'm not sure if he's been notified. Sammy has been staying with us every since. Our lawyer is smoothing things over so we can keep him with us. We'll discuss custody whenever you return home from Camp Greenlake. We love you so much, Charlie. We miss you every day._

 _Love,_

 _Alicia_

Charlie kept reading the letter _o_ ver and over, tears welling up in her eyes. Her mother was gone. As bad of a mother she had been, she was still her mother and she loved her. She had hoped when she returned from Camp Greenlake that her mother would sober up and they could be a family. Those dreams were now crushed. She was thankful Sammy was staying somewhere safe and her stomach hurt to know Sammy could have had the same fate as her mother.

ZigZag walked in the tent and saw Charlie sobbing on her cot. He rushed over to her. "Charlie, Charlie, what's wrong?"

"She's gone, Ricky. My mother is dead," she cried out.

ZigZag was speechless. He sat there in shock, hugging Charlie to him as she cried into his neck. He rubbed her back and whispered "shhh" in her ear over and over to soothe her.

ZigZag laid back on her cot and pulled her down with him. She rested her head on his chest as she sobbed. He just held her tight and rubbed her back. Once she calmed down, they laid there in silence looking up at the top of the tent.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He whispered.

Charlie sniffled and looked up at ZigZag, still resting her head on his chest, "She fell asleep with a cigarette and the house caught fire..."

ZigZag held her tighter, "What about Sammy?"

"He's fine. He's with my neighbors, Alicia and Greg. That's who wrote me the letter. They were always like parents to us, making sure we were fed and could pay the bills since my mom spent all her money on booze."

"Are you going to the funeral?" He asked.

Charlie shook her head, "They didn't hold one. But Alicia and Greg paid for her burial."

"Are you okay?" ZigZag asked her as he continued to rub her back.

Charlie nodded. "I'll be alright. I'm just relieved Sammy wasn't in the fire."

"Me too, Charlie, me too," ZigZag replied kissing her forehead.

Charlie sat up and wiped her eyes. "I need to get a shower. I feel gross."

"Come on," he said as he took her hand and helped her off the cot. He went to her crate and grabbed her shower things and walked with her to her shower stall.

"I'll be right out here if you need me," ZigZag told her softly. Charlie nodded and closed the door. ZigZag stood there for a few minutes, but never heard the water turn on.

"Charlie?" He called softly. He heard her sniffle.

"Charlie, open up," he called out again.

Charlie opened the shower door and ZigZag saw the tears steadily falling from her eyes. He didn't say a word. He walked into the stall and shut the door behind him and locking it. He walked over to Charlie and cupped her face.

"Let me take care of you, okay?" He asked softly.

She nodded, her lip quivering.

He began to undress her, unzipping her jumpsuit and letting it fall to her feet. She stepped out of them and slipped off her underwear. She reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, throwing it to the ground. She stood before ZigZag completely naked and it didn't bother her one bit.

ZigZag gulped at the sight of her naked body, but shoved the arousal back down. This was not the time or place for that. He needed to take care of her. He slipped off his own jumpsuit and boots so they wouldn't get wet. He then slipped the coins into the dispenser and the water spurted out.

He led Charlie under the water and ran his hands through her hair until it was completely soaked. He took some shampoo and massaged her scalp, carefully caressing, occasionally scratching. He then massaged her neck. Once he was finished washing her hair, he rinsed it out, the suds falling down her back. He took a washcloth and lathered it up in soap and began to wash her body. He was careful and gentle, making sure not to scrub too hard. She was delicate.

After he had rinsed her off, the water automatically shut off. He grabbed her towel and wrapped her in it, drying her off.

"Thank you," Charlie whispered.

ZigZag placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to his. "Hey, it's what I'm here for, babydoll."

She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "You're amazing."

He kissed her forehead and slipped on his jumpsuit and boots while she got dressed.

"I don't feel like eating tonight," Charlie said softly.

"You still need to eat something. I'm not letting you go to bed without anything to eat," He told her seriously.

After ZigZag's shower, they walked together to the Mess Hall. As always, they were being served some kind of "mush". Charlie had to force herself to eat. ZigZag kept his hand on her knee, gently caressing it letting her know he was there. Once she was finished eating, she dumped her tray and headed for the tent, making sure ZigZag was following behind her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" ZigZag asked her softly when they walked into the tent.

"Yeah, I think so. You've been wonderful to me, Ricky. Thank you so much," she whispered as she hugged him.

He held her tightly and kissed her head. "I'll always be here."

She looked up at him, "Promise?"

He nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I promise."

The rest of the boys entered the tent and they broke away and went to their separate cots.

"Chica, you alright?" Magnet asked her.

"I'm fine, Magnet, but thank you," Charlie smiled at the Hispanic boy.

The boys rambled on about senseless things until it was lights out. Pretty soon, there was nothing to hear but snores. Charlie couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she imagined Sammy being trapped in the fire like her mother. She tossed and turned and eventually gave up. She gently rose from her cot and walked over to ZigZag's.

"Ricky," she whispered as she approached his cot.

He sighed in his sleep and became still again. Charlie decided to slip into his cot as quietly as she could. She needed to be next to him.

"Charlie?" He whispered. "What are you doing?"

"I needed to be next to you. Is it okay if I sleep here?" She whispered back.

He didn't answer, he just pulled her close and she snuggled into him, resting her head on his shoulder. She kissed his shoulder and when he looked down at her, she kissed him softly on his lips. They kissed like that for a few minutes until ZigZag fell back asleep, his soft snores sounding in Charlie's ears.

She smiled at the beautiful, sleeping man in front of her. He was absolutely everything a girl could want. How she got so damn lucky, she'll never know. He took care of her today in a way she had never been taken care of before.

"I love you, Ricky," she whispered softly.

ZigZag smiled in his sleep and pulled her closer. She snuggled into him and fell asleep herself.

 **Please comment and let me know what you think! :)**


	7. X-Ray's Going Away Party

Author's Note: Thank you so much, Planet3000! Let me know what you think of this chapter! BEWARE! This chapter gets a bit M'ish!

It had been one week since I told Ricky that I loved him. If he had heard me, he hasn't acknowledged my confession. I honestly was afraid to tell him face to face with him awake.

It was finally X-Ray's last day at camp and he wouldn't let anyone forget it. I will admit, I was excited. The damn boy got on my nerves.

"We gonna do anything to celebrate my departure?" X-Ray asked the group with a big smile of his face.

Everyone looked up at him with squinty eyes and dirty faces, the sun way too bright and hot for us to be out here in these gaudy, orange jumpsuits.

"Like what, dude?" Squid asked.

"Well, I figured we'd celebrate in some way. It's a pretty special day and all. I know Mr. Sir keeps some alcohol in his office," X-Ray replied.

"And you're wanting to steal the alcohol in his office?" I asked.

X-Ray nodded smugly, "Thanks for stating the obvious, Blondie."

I rolled my eyes and kept digging. I didn't have the energy to argue with him.

"So what do you guys say?" X-Ray asked.

"Some alcohol, poker, and some pool? Say no more, man, I'm in." Squid said as he slapped X-Ray's back.

"Charlie? Are you in?" ZigZag asked me.

I sighed. I really didn't need to get into anymore trouble, but I would go anywhere Ricky went. So I nodded. "Yeah, count me in."

ZigZag walked over to me and planted a quick kiss on my lips and smiled down at me.

"Barf!" Armpit yelled and the entire group laughed.

We finished digging and headed back to camp. Ricky sweetly carried me on his back, my arms wrapped loosely around his neck. I nibbled at his ear, "You know you look so sexy in orange?" I whispered.

ZigZag laughed, "You're so crazy girl, you know that?"

"That's what they tell me!" I replied back and we both laughed.

Once we got back to camp, ZigZag set me down and we gathered our stuff to take a shower. He had been showering in my stall for the past week. He said it was easier that way. Said he could keep an eye on me.

Things are absolutely amazing with Ricky. It's easy. There's no stress, no second guesses. Being with him is as easy as breathing.

Everyone got showered, ate dinner, and returned to their tents. Now it was just a waiting game. Our tent waited for 30 minutes after lights out before we snuck out into the night. We wanted to make sure everyone was asleep.

I tiptoed in front of Ricky, who had this hand on the small of my back guiding me through the dark. The only light we had was from the moon itself. The stars were shining extra bright tonight.

The boys all crept silently up on the porch as we approached Mr. Sir's office door.

"Alright, Barbie? Magnet? Who can pick this lock?" X-Ray whispered.

"I've got you, man" Magnet whispered.

I pulled a bobby pin out of my hair and handed it to Magnet. His hands immediately went to work and the door sprung open. Magnet and I walked inside while everyone else kept watch.

Magnet and I rummaged through his filing cabinets until I opened the one on the very bottom behind his desk. The drawer sprung open and the glass bottles clattered together.

"Bingo!" I whispered. I reached in the drawer and pulled four bottles out. One bottle of Vodka, a bottle of Jack Daniels Whiskey, a bottle of red wine, and one bottle of Bourbon.

"Red wine? What the hell?" I asked myself under my breath. I didn't expect to find a bottle of red wine in Mr. Sir's drawer. He always tries to make himself out to be a tough bad ass.

I handed the bottles to the boys and we tiptoed out of the office, careful to lock the door behind us.

Magnet had to pick the lock on the Rec Room door, but he was able to get in with that bobby pin. Works like a charm every single time. Once the door opened, we all snuck in and shut the door softly behind us. We made sure all the window covers were pulled down so no light shown through to give us away.

We all sat at our usual dinner table and Squid began shuffling the cards. I unscrewed the top of the red wine and took a big gulp of it. ZigZag looked at me surprised.

"Pace yourself, girl, don't want you getting too rowdy tonight," he whispered into my ear and bit at it softly.

My whole body shuddered and I looked into his big beautiful blue eyes. I wanted to kiss him all night long and never stop.

"Ahem," Armpit coughed to get our attention.

"Yes?" I arched an eyebrow.

"You gonna play?" Armpit asked.

"Deal me in. But I must warn you... I'm pretty damn good at poker." I smirked.

Three games had gone by and I had won every single hand. It wasn't even challenging. The boys were gullible to begin with, add some alcohol and it was even worse than usual. The bottles were being passed around and everyone was getting pretty buzzed.

Ricky slid his hand up my thigh under the table and when I looked over at him he gestured his head towards the door.

"You guys... I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back." I announced as I headed towards the door. I snuck out the door and headed towards the back of the Rec Room where no one would see us.

I waited patiently and finally I heard the shuffling of his feet against the gravel coming around the corner. I walked up to him and kissed him before he could say anything at all. He attacked my mouth with his and our kisses soon turned frantic and needing. He backed me up against the wall and pressed my back firmly against it. He began kissing my neck as my fingers went into his hair, getting tangled in it. He groaned and bit my neck. I moaned as he unzipped my jumpsuit and let it fall to my hips. He massaged my breasts, taking an equal amount of time with each one. He leaned down and took my nipple into his mouth and sucked. A bolt of electricity jolted through me, it's main source being between my legs.

His hand slid down my stomach and to the outside of my panties. My entire body shuddered with pleasure, eagerly wanting him to touch me.

"Is this okay?" He breathed against my lips, his fingers on the outside of my panties.

I nodded frantically and ground myself against his hand and he smirked. "Someone's eager," he whispered.

He kissed me again and slid his hand to the inside of my panties. There was so much pleasure from that first stroke of my clit that I almost fell over. Ricky held me in place and gently began to rub my clit over and over in circles. My breathing became heavy and I closed my eyes from the pleasure. This felt amazing.

Then I felt his finger slip inside of my pussy, my walls clenching down around him. I moaned and kissed him as I began to grind against his hand. He pounded his hand into me relentlessly, rubbing my clit at the same time.

I was leaned into him, desperately holding onto him to keep from falling. He had one arm around my waist and one hand inside my pussy.

My breathing became very frantic and I began to feel weak in the knees. I knew I was so close to cumming. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and bit his neck to smother my screams. Finally, I felt the wave of pleasure rock over me as my pussy clamped down on his finger and spasmed out of control. I slumped against him and he kissed me softly.

"Fuck baby girl," he whispered.

I looked up at him to see him looking straight at me. His eyes were so full of emotion at that moment. I was hoping he would say those three little words I'd been hoping to hear... but instead...

"You're so fucking beautiful. Rosy cheeks and all. You're sexy as hell when you lose control like that." He tells me.

I blush and pull my jumpsuit back over my shoulders and zip it up. He kissed me softly once more before we joined the others in the Rec Room.

"Where the hell have y'all been?" Squid asked.

I shot him a death glare and asked him to deal me in one more hand before I headed to bed.

I caught Ricky's eyes and I smiled. He smiled back and blushed slightly. I had never done anything like that before. It felt so amazing that I wanted to do it all the time. He brought out all of these feelings in me and I wanted to express them.

I went to bed with a huge smile on my face and an even more throbbing sensation on my clit. I had to have him. And soon. I didn't know exactly what I needed, but I knew he would give me whatever that was.

I know, I know it's short! Please bare with me! Let me know what you think please! Make my day! :)


	8. New Tent Member

**Awwww you guys! Two reviews in one day?! Y'all are seriously the greatest! Thank you XXLucy15XX and Planet3000! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm not sure how old Zero is supposed to be, but I made him 10! I've also changed the story line of his mother as well so I hope you enjoy!**

Our tent had only been asleep for a few hours when the trumpets sounded through the camp signaling it was time to wake up. Everyone groaned. I, personally was exhausted and had a pounding headache from the alcohol last night.

"Come on ladies, open them peepers. X-Ray, wake up, your ride is here. Let's go!" Mr. Sir yelled a little too loudly in the small tent.

Everyone rose from their cot while rubbing their eyes, and began making their beds before slipping on their work jumpsuit and headed out of the tent one by one. All but one. X-Ray was dressed in a white T-shirt and some black basketball shorts, in what I assume he first came to camp wearing.

X-Ray followed us outside of the tent, a big yellow school bus parked in front of Mr. Sir's office. We walked with X-Ray before we said our goodbyes.

"Alright Dawg, so I guess this is it," Armpit shook his hand. "Be safe out there in the real world, brother."

He hugged Armpit, Squid, Zig, Magnet, and then looked to me. "Bye, Barbie. It was fun having a girl here. I know I gave you a hard time, but you held your own. You're a tough girl."

I squinted my eyes at him and nodded, my arms crossed. "Thank you, X. Be safe out there." I didn't intend on hugging him until he pulled me in. I guess I should appreciate the apology even though he waited until the last damn day of camp. He was always such an ass. But I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him anyway.

We all waved goodbye as he climbed the bus steps and once he was seated, the bus fired to life, leaving camp with a trail of dust behind it.

"Well I guess that's it, let's get to work," I told the boys and we walked over to the "Library" to retrieve our shovels. I grabbed my shovel, but a hand caught around my wrist and stopped me.

"How are you feeling this morning, Miss Sinclair?" Mr. Sir asked me sarcastically. I decided to play along.

"I'm quite well, Mr. Sir, and how about yourself?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Well, not pretty well. You see, I had some alcohol hidden in my office and it's gone. You're the thief in the camp, you must know something about it." He replied smartly.

I yanked my arm away from him and said, "No idea what you're talking about Mr. Sir, but I'd be glad to ask around for you."

He squinted his eyes at me, "Yeah. You do that."

I walked off, rubbing my wrist until I caught up with the boys. "You guys, Mr. Sir is unto us. He grabbed my wrist and basically accused me of stealing his alcohol."

The boys stopped in their tracks and looked to me panicked.

"Don't worry. I didn't rat us out, chill out guys. Have a little faith in me. I just told him I would ask around." I shrugged.

We went to our designated spot on the lake for today and began digging. It was getting easier to dig every day, but it was still hot as hell. I had wished I brought a swimsuit out here, though I doubt Ricky would let me wear it anyway. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

It was lunch time before we knew it and Mr. Sir came in the water truck. "Well hello, Girl Scouts. Hungover are we? Look at your holes! They're pathetic!" He yelled at everyone.

"I've asked the boys, Mr. Sir, and no one knew anything about it. Maybe you should ask the other tents." I replied sweetly. "No one is hungover here."

He glared at me, knowing full well we were lying. As much as I hated to admit it, we were all hungover. Painfully so. But did he have proof? Not even a single shred.

I grabbed my sandwich and sat on the edge of Zero's hole. He looked up at me confused. The other boys looked just as confused, but kept their distance.

"Hey Zero," I smiled at him.

He glanced up at me once or twice, but didn't say anything back.

"I know we haven't exactly spoken since I've gotten here, but I want you to know you can talk to me. About anything at all. I hope you know that I have your back." I told him.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"You know I have a brother? He's a little smaller than you. How old are you?" I asked him.

"Ten." He said softly.

"You're so young... What are you doing here at Camp Greenlake?"

"Stealing a pair of shoes."

"Why?" I knew I was probably pushing my luck asking him too many questions, but I just couldn't see why a 10 year old boy would steal shoes.

"I couldn't find my mom. I was homeless. But it's no biggie." He shrugged.

"Couldn't find your mom?" I asked him.

"Yeah. My mom had problems. She couldn't take me everywhere she went. I waited for her at Laney Park, but she never came back. I slept there for weeks in the tunnel. I eventually went looking for her and found her passed out in a yard of a house down the street. But she wasn't just passed out, she was dead. I knew they would take me away, so I ran."

My eyes started to tear up. "I'm so sorry, Zero... is that your real name?"

He shook his head. "It's Hector. Hector Zeroni."

"You know, Hector... my mother died too. Just a few weeks ago. She was a drunk and was never there for me. I know it hurts." I patted his shoulder.

"Thanks." He whispered.

I wiped my tears away," Well like I said, Hector, if you need anyone at all, just know you can come to me. I'll be there."

"Thank you, Charlie." He said as he hugged me. As random as that hug was, it was heart warming. He reminded me so much of a little brother that I actually considered asking him to come back home with me once Camp was over. Someone had to look after him.

Everyone dug their holes and one by one walked back to camp for showers and dinner.

Ricky and I were leaving my shower stall when we caught the attention of Mr. Pendanski and a scared looking curly haired boy already dressed in an orange jumpsuit.

"Ricky, Charlotte, meet Stanley. Stanley, these are two of your tent mates, Ricky and Charlotte." Dr. Pendanski gestured between the three of us.

I shook Stanley's hand, his eyes never meeting mine. He looked so nervous that I felt sorry for him. "It's nice to meet you, Stanley. Would you like me to show you around camp? Get you settled?" I asked him.

His face lit up, "Y-y-yeah! That would be great!"

"Well that's mighty nice of you, Charlotte. I'll remember to tell the warden of your hospitality." Dr. Pendanski said as he walked away.

I rolled my eyes and looked to Ricky to see him laughing at me. "Do you always have to roll your eyes? You're so feisty."

I hit him in the side and laughed. "Please forgive my boyfriend, he's a little socially challenged." I told Stanley.

Stanley smiled at the two of us.

"Let's head to the tent and get your things settled. Then we'll head to the Mess Hall for something to eat. Sound okay?" I asked Stanley. He nodded and followed me to the tent.

"Guys!" I yelled to catch the attention of the boys as I walked into the tent.

As usual, they were roughhousing and not settling down. I rolled my eyes and screamed louder. "GUYS! Stop acting like idiots for two damn seconds!"

Thankfully I caught their attention that time and they all looked to me, their mouths shut.

"We have a new tent mate. Guys, this is Stanley. Stanley, this is Magnet, Armpit, ZigZag, Squid, and Zero."

"Hi," Stanley said nervously.

The boys scoffed and I glared at them. It worked like a charm. They all began to greet Stanley politely and starting conversation. The boys act like a bunch of assholes, I swear. They reject the unfamiliar and don't give anyone a chance. But I couldn't help but secretly love that they were afraid of me and the looks I give them.

We all walked together to the Mess Hall. We sat down at our usual table.

"So what did they get you for?" Squid asked Stanley.

"Stealing a pair of shoes," Stanley said quietly, looking down at his plate.

The table laughed. "From the store? Or were they on someone's feet?" Squid asked.

"No, he just killed the dude, first. You just left out that little detail, right?" ZigZag asked him and I rolled my eyes. His paranoia sometimes got the best of him.

"They were Clyde Livingston's World Series Cleats." Stanley said.

"What? Sweetfeet? How did you get them? He's like the fastest guy in the majors, right?" Magnet asked.

"The guy scored four triples in one game!" Squid explained.

"He donated these shoes to a homeless shelter," Stanley explained.

"Did they have red X's on them?" Zero asked him and everyone immediately halted their movements.

"You got Zero to talk!" Squid exclaimed.

"Hector spoke to me just fine earlier today, you jackasses. Be nicer and maybe he'd speak to you too." I commented as I stuck my spoon in my mouth.

"Yeah... yeah they did." Stanley replied to Zero's question.

Zero didn't say anything further and looked down at his plate.

"I should have been here months ago, but my trial kept getting delayed because it was getting in the way of Clyde Livingston's schedule." Stanley explained further.

"You got to meet Clyde Livingston?!" Magnet exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah... but it wasn't what I had hoped it to be. He looked me straight in the eyes and told me I was no fan of his. Not exactly fun." Stanley said quietly.

Everyone flinched at this and continued to eat dinner in silence. After dinner was over, we went back to our tent, and got settled for bed. I waited for the other boys to fall asleep and I snuck over to Ricky's cot. I slid in beside him and he woke up quickly.

"Shit, Charlie, you scared me," Ricky whispered.

"Shhhh," I told him as I put my finger against his lips and then leaned in slowly to kiss him. He made room for me to lay down on my side facing him and he wrapped his arm around me pulling me in closer, deepening the kiss.

His hand traveled down my stomach and to the outside of my panties. I smiled against his kiss, "We shouldn't do this in the tent with everyone here..."

"Come on, baby... everyone's asleep..." Ricky pleaded with me.

I sighed. "Fine. But it's you that's getting taken care of tonight, not me." I grinned at him.

He licked his lips in anticipation as I slid down his body and rubbed his dick with the palm of my hand. I've never done this before so I'm not sure what I'm doing, but he closed his eyes and bit his lip, so I guess I'm doing okay.

I felt him grow through his boxer briefs and beg to be released to stand at full attention. I reached inside his boxers and slid his dick out to free him. It was much bigger than I anticipated and it made my mouth water. I pumped my fist around his dick a few times and Ricky's breathing turned ragged.

I leaned over and licked the tip of his dick, reveling in his taste. Ricky hissed quietly and I wrapped my tongue around the entire head, swirling my tongue around the entire thing.

I finally had enough courage and slowly slid him into my mouth, deeper and deeper until he touched the back of my throat. I was lucky I didn't have a bad gag reflex, or this wouldn't turn out sexy. I worked his dick with my mouth, sliding him in and out. My lips were tight around him and my tongue was still at work. He reached down and grabbed my hand and guided it to his balls. I took his lead and began to massage them as I continued to suck his dick.

Ricky pulled my hair away from my face and watched as I worked on him, his hips jerking hungrily, pushing his dick into my wet mouth. I could feel his dick starting to pulse. I knew he was close.

"Baby... I'm about to... I'm about to..." Ricky whispered in panted breaths.

I sucked him harder and faster until he released his load into my mouth and I drank him up. His hand gripped my hair tighter and he thrust one last time into my mouth. I eagerly swallowed every drop. There was no need for a big mess. Big messes would cause people to know the unnecessary.

I kissed his body as I slid my way back up to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Wow..." he breathed and I giggled.

"You liked it?"

"Are you kidding? I fucking loved it!" He whispered back.

"That was a thank you," I whispered against his shoulder.

He looked down at me, "For what?"

"For being the most amazing person I've ever met. Oh, and for giving me a mind blowing orgasm last night. I figured I could return the favor." I smiled.

"You're special to me, Charlie Sinclair. I care about you more than you know." He whispered.

My heart stung a little, but I was able to push it back. I knew he cared about me, but did he love me? Obviously not. If he did, he would tell me? Right?

 **Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	9. Green Little Monster

**Author's Note: You guys! I'm absolutely overwhelmed by the amount of support I've received with this story! Lucy, Planet3000, and Chels, I appreciate you all! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm updating frequently while I have the time!**

A few more weeks went by and Stanley was getting the hang of being the new guy in D-Tent. I still didn't know what to do about the Golden bullet I found in my hole from a few weeks back. Ricky and I were closer than ever, even though he hasn't said those three little words to me, I was afraid I'd blurt them to him. Stanley also took a liking to me, which I didn't mind because I knew his interest wasn't anything beyond friendship. He just liked hanging around me and goofing off. Ricky was the one with an issue, even though I told him Stanley doesn't like me in that way. But boys will be boys.

The day was almost over, everyone finishing up their holes. I climbed out of mine and walked hand in hand with Ricky back to camp. Everyone showered and went to the Rec Room to relax before dinner. I plopped down on the couch, watching Ricky across the room as he played pool with the other guys. Stanley came to sit beside me.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing much. I'm exhausted," Stanley replied resting his head against the couch.

"Yeah... you'll get used to it soon though," I told him apologetically.

"You wanna know something crazy? I've known about Green Lake all my life. I just didn't know Green Lake and Camp Green Lake had anything to do with each other until I got here," he told me.

I eyed him curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Do you know about Kissin' Kate Barlow?" Stanley asked.

"I suppose not. Enlighten me?" I asked him.

"Kissin' Kate Barlow was the baddest outlaw around. She was from Green Lake, Texas. Kissed every man she killed. She robbed my great-grandfather, you know? He made a fortune in the stock market and then lost everything when they crossed paths. My grandfather says she left him stranded in the desert with no water and no food. Legend has it that she buried her treasure in the dried up lake and promised that no one would ever find it," he explained.

"Kissin' Kate Barlow... From Green Lake, Texas." I repeated quietly.

"Do you think maybe she buried her treasure out here? Do you think that's why we're digging holes?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I doubt it. I think it's just a legend that my great-grandfather told my grandpa to entertain him. It doesn't make much sense to me. What desert would be in Texas?"

"Umm... this dry wasteland? Your great-grandfather could have been confused if the lake dried up!" I explained. "And besides, I have something to show you." I said as I stood up.

"What is it?" He asked following me to the tent.

"I found this several weeks ago and never turned it in. I was skeptical about it. If we find anything interesting, we get the day off. Why is that? I've been wondering what we're truly digging for. I think you just pieced the puzzle together for me." I explained to him as I put the metal tube in his hands.

Stanley examined it and his eyes got wide. "K.B.?" He exclaimed.

"I know! It can't be a coincidence! What if this tube is a tube of lipstick? Didn't she kiss every man she killed? This has to be it!" I shrieked.

"Maybe! Put it back in a safe place and we'll check it out one night when we have a chance. Do you remember which hole it was in?" He asked.

"Vaguely. But I'll bet I can find it! I marked it with a rock," I replied.

"Alright, we'll check it out. What do you think we're going to find? Treasure? You don't think Kissin' Kate Barlow spent any of that money she stole?" He asked.

"How could she? She was always on the run... I highly doubt she spent it all. It's worth a chance to check it out." I told him.

"I agree!" He exclaimed and hugged me. I hugged him back and Ricky walked in the tent to find us hugging each other. His eyes shifted from Stanley and to me and then back to Stanley.

"Hey honey," I said sweetly as I walked over to Ricky. "Stanley and I just figured out something cool. Do you wanna know about it?" I asked him.

"I think I can figure it out from here," he replied bitterly and then walked away.

"Ricky? Hey!" I yelled at him as I chased after him. Once I caught up with him, I grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"What Charlie?" He barked at me.

I ran my hand across his cheek and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Are you okay? Are you mad that I hugged Stanley? I promise you there's nothing going on between us."

"I can tell he wants more, that's all. I'm not mad at you." He replied looking down.

"Stanley and I are just friends, I promise you. I wouldn't lie to you. I only want you, Ricky." I told him softly.

His eyes softened and he kissed the palm of my hand. "I don't want to lose you, Charlie. I'm sorry for getting jealous."

"It's okay, honey. I understand. I just want you to know my heart is with you. Always will be." I whispered and he kissed me. It had been long overdue.

The next morning everyone woke up and did the usual routine. We all lined up at the "Library" to get our shovel and breakfast. I noticed Ricky bump his shoulder into Stanley as he walked by and Stanley looked to me as he rubbed his arm.

"What's his problem?" He asked me.

"He thinks you like me," I told him as I rolled my eyes.

"What?! That's ridiculous! Err.. not that you're not a pretty girl... err.. I'm sorry that came out wrong..." Stanley mumbled.

I laughed and patted his shoulder. "It's okay, Stanley. Ricky is just a jealous jerk. I told him last night that there was nothing going on. He's just a stupid boy. Doing what stupid, jealous boys do."

Stanley nodded and followed me out to our designated digging spot for that day. Everyone immediately got to work.

Before we knew it, it was lunch time, and thank goodness because I was starving. I stood in line to get my lunch and water refilled. I noticed Ricky harassing Stanley a bit about his place in line. "Zig, leave him alone, would you?"

Ricky stopped dead in his tracks and squinted his eyes at me, but then walked away.

I sighed. How many times did I have to tell him that I didn't like Stanley in that way?

I sat on the edge of my hole and Stanley sat on the edge of his, only a few feet away.

"So what do you think? You wanna go tonight?" Stanley asked me as he bit into his apple.

"I think that's a great idea. I'll let you know when I'm ready to head out," I replied.

"Going out tonight, are we?!" Ricky snapped and Stanley jerked up to look at him.

"No, man, no," Stanley tried to explain as he stood up.

Ricky pushed Stanley backwards, "Do you really think I'm stupid? I know you like her!"

Stanley lost his footing and fell down, scrambling to get back to his feet, with Ricky still coming after him.

"Zig, I swear. I don't like Charlie like that. She's helping me with something," Stanley tried to reason with him, but ZigZag tried to push him down again. But this time, Stanley pushed him back. ZigZag stumbled backwards slightly and I saw anger heat into his eyes.

ZigZag took a few steps towards Stanley and threw a punch, connecting his fist with Stanley's left cheek. Stanley went down instantly. Ricky then climbed on top of him and punched him relentlessly. The boys were all enjoying this, hoping to keep the fight going. It was a disaster.

I went to pull Ricky off of Stanley, but it was no use. Ricky was way too strong for me. But I kept trying anyway.

"Ricky, stop, leave him alone. He told you he didn't like me. Leave him alone. Stop this," I kept pleading with him as I kept trying to pull his arms away from Stanley.

In an instant, my scenery changed. I was floating in the air and then landed to the ground in a thud. I winced at the pain and looked to the fight to see what happened. Ricky halted his movements and looked at me in horror. He must have pushed me down. That son of a bitch pushed me down. I stood up and dusted myself off and walked to my hole. Ricky climbed off of Stanley and tried to hug me, but I rejected him.

"Charlie, please.. I'm sorry!" Ricky pleaded with me, tears shining in his eyes.

"Get away from me, Ricky. Get the hell away from me." I told him bitterly as I dug my shovel into the ground angrily.

"But Charlie, let me explain.." Ricky attempted again as he touched my arm.

I yanked my arm away from his touch and glared at him. "What part of get the hell away from me didn't you understand? You'll never fucking touch me again. Ever. Back the hell away from me." I growled out and turned away from him.

Ricky's shoulders slumped in defeat as he walked towards his own hole. Stanley dusted himself off and returned back to his hole as well. It was total silence out there, the only sounds were our shovels.

My eyes stung because I wanted to cry. Ricky pushed me down. I trusted him. I had began to doubt his love for me because he's never said it, now I know for a fact that he doesn't. He got physical with me.

It took less than 24 hours for my entire world to change once again.

 **I know, I'm sorry! I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite her getting pissed at Ziggy! I have a plan! :D. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Revelations

**Author's Note: THANK YOUUU for all the reviews! :) I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! I already have a special place for the warden in this fic, and I'm hoping it's something y'all will enjoy! If y'all have any requests, please don't hesitate to ask! I'll see if I can make it fit to my ideas! :)**

 **CHARLIE**

Apparently Camp Greenlake was a gossip mill because it wasn't very long after the fight before the warden showed up in her white 1958 Chrysler Saratoga. I've been here at Camp Greenlake for two months and I've never met her. She stepped out of her white Saratoga dressed in a red button up shirt that was tucked into her high waisted blue jeans. Her red hair was pulled back in a braid and she wore a cowboy hat. Her brown cowboy boots crunched on the dry dirt beneath her feet. I was absolutely positive this woman grew up in Texas.

The boys all paused their movements as she began walking up, Mr. Sir and Dr. Pendanski trailing behind her.

"So what's going on out here?" The warden shouted out.

The boys all remained quiet until Stanley stuttered out, "N-n-nothing Warden, it's no big deal. It was just a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding, huh? Care to explain what the hell that misunderstanding was about?" She asked Stanley towering over him.

"Me," I told her and she turned to look at me.

She smirked. "It's Barbie, isn't it?" She asked as she walked over toward me.

I nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"You're the cause of this ruckus?" She took off her sunglasses and stared me down. The woman looked evil.

"Not directly and definitely not intentionally. I think the boys have just been in the hot sun all day. Eventually the blood starts to boil. ZigZag didn't mean any harm," I said as I glanced over at ZigZag.

ZigZag looked down when I looked over to him.

"Excuse me? And what does the hot sun have to do with you?" The warden narrowed her eyes.

"I'm close friends with ZigZag. Stanley and I have been hanging around each other since he's gotten here. I think it was a mixture of jealousy, immaturity, and miscommunication," I replied.

Magnet, Squid, and Armpit all snickered at my comment, but quickly shut their mouths when the warden looked over to them.

"I'm only gonna say this once, Miss Sinclair. You cause any more trouble, and you're out of D-Tent. You're lucky you're even here." She said to me. I nodded.

"All of you finish your holes. I know being out in the hot sun and having a girl in your tent can create a mixture of emotions, but I refuse to hear of any of this again. I'm going to let this one slide because I'm in a good mood today and it wasn't that serious. But don't mistake my kindness for weakness. You will all be punished if there is any more fighting." She yelled over D-Tent.

She walked away and got into her white Saratoga with Mr. Sir and Dr. Pendanski, and sped away, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

ZigZag caught my eyes and I looked away, slamming my shovel in the dirt. He sighed and continued to dig as well.

I wasn't ready to speak to him and I wasn't sure when I would be ready. He pushed me down in the middle of a pointless fight that I ended up taking the blame for. How screwed up is that?! If Ricky wouldn't feel the need to be a "big macho man" and just trust me, we wouldn't be in this position. My anger and persistence made me finish my hole quicker than usual. I climbed out of my hole, spit in it, threw my shovel over my shoulder and walked back to camp.

I know Stanley wanted me to go with him tonight to finish digging that hole to see if we would discover something, but the truth is: I just didn't feel like it. I wanted to take a long shower (HA! Which would take about 5 shower tokens, which weren't in abundant supply) and go to sleep until noon tomorrow. This entire thing with Ricky really upset me.

I heard footsteps running up behind me and when I turned around, I saw Ricky running toward me, shovel in hand. I glared at him and turned around to continue walking to camp.

"Charlie, wait," Ricky said softly as he grabbed my arm.

"Go away, Ricky," I told him as I snatched my arm out of his grasp. I quickened my pace to get back to camp quicker.

"Will you just STOP?!" Ricky yelled at me.

I turned around suddenly, "Stop WHAT, huh? You didn't stop beating on Stanley even when I begged you. Do you know how fucked up all of that was? Stanley thinks he knows the story behind that golden tube I found. But you never gave me the chance to explain, so please just leave me alone."

"Charlie, just stop for one damn second already! You need to listen to me and quit being such a _brat_!" Ricky grabbed my arm again and squeezed hard, but I yanked my arm away from him again and slapped him hard across his cheek. He looked at me in shock and touched the red skin.

"Doesn't feel good, does it? At least you weren't thrown to the ground," I said sarcastically and walked away. He let me walk away, his feet were still planted to the spot I left him in. The fact that he let me walk away this time scared me. I went to the tent and grabbed my things for a shower. I couldn't wait to get under that cold ass water and wash the day away.

I walked over to my shower stall and immediately locked the door behind me. I began to strip off my jumpsuit, but as I went to take off my undershirt, I winced from the pain. I lifted my arm up and looked down at the source of pain and saw a bruise turning black on my rib cage. I must have landed on my side when he pushed me. I was examining the bruise when I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Charlie," Ricky called out. "I know you're in there. Open up." He softly knocked again.

I walked over toward the door, pressing my hands against the door, "Go away, Ricky."

"No. Not until you talk to me." He told me in a demanding tone.

"I don't have anything to say to you, Ricky. Go away," I repeated.

"God, you have _GOT_ to be the most hard-headed, stubborn girl I've ever met. You drive me insane!" He exclaimed.

"Then why try so hard, Ricky? If I'm so awful, then just give up already," I told him through the door.

"Because... I love you, Charlie..." he said softly. "Did you know that?" He asked even softer through the door.

I stared at the door in shock. There it was. Those three little words I've been longing to hear from him. My heart felt heavy at his revelation and I knew I needed to forgive him. I slid the lock on the door and let him in and turned to lock it back. He turned to me and I could see tears in his eyes.

"Do you mean it?" I asked him.

"I do, Charlie... I love you so fucking much. My heart feels like it's going to explode," he said softly as he gently cupped my cheeks, his thumbs wiping my own tears away.

"I love you, too Ricky," I whispered as I stood on the tips of my toes to kiss him. He immediately kissed me back and his hands went into my hair, deepening the kiss. I could get drunk off this boy's kisses. His tongue begged to invade my mouth and I didn't hesitate to give him permission. He broke the kiss and kissed down my cheek, down my neck, my shoulders, my breasts, and stopped once he saw the side of my stomach. He gently touched the newly formed bruise and shook his head, blaming himself. He looked up at me.

"Charlie, I'm so fucking sorry. You have no idea how low I feel right now. I didn't mean to.. I would never intentionally hurt you, Charlie. I hope you know that." He hugged my waist and kissed the bruise.

I held his head against my stomach and petted his hair, "I know, Ricky.."

He lightly kissed my bruise once more and stood up, towering over my small frame. He dipped a finger beneath the strap of my bra and pulled it down over my shoulder, his eyes locked on mine the entire time. I let him do the same thing to the other side. He then reached behind me and unclasped my bra, letting it fall to the floor.

His calloused hands came up to cup my breasts. He massaged them while kissing my neck. I threw my head back and moaned softly. He leaned down and took my nipples into his mouth, sucking softly and then more aggressively, paying equal attention to both. I felt that same jolt of electricity shoot through me and the familiar throbbing between my legs.

He kissed down my stomach and sucked at the waistline of my panties. I watched him as he grinned seductively at me, pulling my panties down my legs and threw them with my dirty jumpsuit.

He lifted my left leg up and put it around his shoulder. Before I could ask him what he was doing, his face dove between my legs and immediately started doing things to me so pleasurable I forgot my own name. He licked up and down my pussy, flickering his tongue on my clit and then driving his tongue inside my pussy. I moaned and my legs nearly buckled, but Ricky kept me steady. When he created suction around my clit, I knew it wouldn't be long before I was cumming.

I pushed him back and brought his face to mine. "I don't want to cum like that. I want you. Now."

His eyes went wide, "Charlie.. are you sure?"

I nodded and kissed him, tasting myself on his tongue and I have to admit that turned me on even more. I unzipped his jumpsuit and had him step out of it. His dick was poking out of his boxers, standing proudly. I smiled at him.

He arched an eyebrow and slid off his boxers, "Is this what you're smiling at?"

I nodded and grabbed his dick, pumping him in my hand.

"Charlie, baby, you're gonna have to stop... I'm so turned on right now that I just may cum," he said breathlessly.

I backed up until I was against the wall and arched my finger telling him to come here. Ricky towered over me and kissed me softly, sliding his hands under the back of my legs, picking me up. "This may hurt a little bit, so if it hurts too much, just tell me to stop and I'll stop."

I nodded and wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms wrapped around his neck. He kissed me as he slowly slid into me, pain coursing through my body. I winced from the pain and he paused. "No, keep going. I'm okay." I smiled at him weakly.

He slid himself all the way into me and our bodies because one. He stayed still for a long minute, waiting for my body to adjust to him. "Just tell me when to move, baby."

I waited until I no longer felt the stinging pain before giving him the nod for him to continue. He slowly began to pump in and out of me, kissing the pain and discomfort away. My grip around his neck because tighter as I tried to hold him as tightly to me as I could.

After a few minutes, it began to feel good. _Really_ good. His hands were gripping my ass, guiding himself inside of me. He stared into my eyes as he made love to me. I have never felt more loved in my entire life as I feel right here in this moment.

He made sure his body grazed my clit with each thrust and it wasn't long at all before I felt my body tighten up. I knew I was on the verge of exploding. I kissed him passionately as my orgasm ran over the edge and my pussy clamped down on his dick, spasming out of control. He continued to kiss me as I rode out my orgasm, muffling the screams that came out of my mouth.

Once I came down off my high, Ricky pulled out of me and sat me down. He pumped his dick a few times before cum began spurting out of him and onto my stomach. I watched him, absolutely amazed. I'd never experienced anything more sensual or erotic in my entire life. Watching him cum was so sexy and I loved having it on me. I couldn't wait until he could cum _in_ me.

I looked up at him and smiled shyly. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss me softly. "That was absolutely amazing, my beautiful girl. I love you."

"I love you, Ricky.. Thank you so much for my first time. I'm so lucky to have had it with you," I replied.

"No babe, I'm the lucky one. Now come here. Let's shower and get clean together," he winked at me as he slid some shower tokens into the dispenser.

"I have a feeling we're not just going to be showering and we're definitely not getting clean," I told him, giggling.

Ricky smirked, "No ma'am, we're incredibly dirty." He kissed me passionately and then smacked my ass hard as I stepped into the falling water.

I couldn't have chosen a better man to lose my virginity to. I couldn't wait to do it again.

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	11. Discovery

**Author's Note: THANK YOU for all the reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story! I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately. I had a death in the family while trying to juggle school and work! It's been hectic, but I haven't forgotten y'all and what I want this story to become! I'm a little nervous about this chapter, but I hope you enjoy! And please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 11:**

When I woke up the next morning, I woke up before the wake-up alarm sounded through the camp. As I heard the snores from the tent, I noticed I had an aching, throbbing sensation coming from.. _down there_. Even though I was sore, a huge smile splashed across my face as my mind relived those moments with Ricky. I couldn't imagine it getting any better than that. I slipped out of my cot and went over to Ricky's and climbed in next to him. He opened his eyes slightly and smiled.

"Come here," he whispered as he pulled me in and snuggled his nose into my neck. I let him hold me, enjoying his arms wrapped tightly around me from behind. We immediately fell back asleep until the horn sounded through the entire camp and woke everyone up. I heard Ricky sigh behind me.

"Come on doll, it's time to wake up," he whispered and kissed my ear.

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. The boys of D-Tent were looking our way and smirking at us in bed together. No one said a word, but their smirks were worth a thousand words. Everyone made their beds and headed out of the tent to begin a new day.

It was at lunch when I sat down in the shade of my hole and relaxed a minute to catch my breath. Ricky came and sat at the edge of my hole holding my lunch in his hands.

"Come eat, girl" he said as he sat it down. I climbed up and sat beside him.

"Hey guys," Stanley said as he walked over to us, Zero trailing behind him.

"Hey! Sit down. Have lunch with us," I smiled at him.

Stanley looked over at Ricky and I sent a glare over to Ricky warning him to be nice.

"Yeah, man, sit down," Ricky told him.

Stanley nodded and him and Zero sat down beside us and began to eat their sandwiches.

Ricky met my eyes and I smiled at him. I was thankful he was being nice to Stanley.

"Hey man, I'm sorry about yesterday. I know you're not meaning any harm by talking to Charlie. But I got jealous. I'm sorry and I'm hoping we can start over." Ricky told Stanley.

I sat there, shocked, and so happy that I could have squealed. I could have kissed Ricky senseless in that moment!

"Don't mention it, it's in the past, consider it forgotten," Stanley told him and they did a fist bump.

"Awesome! Now that y'all are getting along, we can catch Zig up to speed on our plans," I told Stanley.

"Sounds good. So Zig, I'm gonna start at the beginning. My entire childhood, I've heard about my no good-dirty rotten pig stealing great-great-grandfather," Stanley began. Ricky laughed thinking it was a joke.

"Sorry," Ricky said embarrassed, "continue."

"It's a family legend that my great-great grandfather stole a pig from a fortune teller. He was to use that pig to win over a lovely girl he wanted to marry. But instead, he skipped town and that fortune teller cast a curse on him and my family for all of eternity. And all my life I've had bad luck so I've always believed in the story. My great-grandfather, the first Stanley Yelnats made a fortune in the stock market, but was robbed by the outlaw, Kissin' Kate Barlow. She left him in the desert with no water and no food for sixteen days. Charlie told me about the golden tube she found and how it had a little heart with 'K.B.' inscribed on it. I'm thinking that tube is a tube of lipstick that belonged to Kissin' Kate and the desert my great grandfather was robbed at is this dried up lake."

"But why would it be a tube of lipstick?" Ricky asked.

"Because she always kissed the men she killed," I explained.

"They say that she buried the loot in the same desert she robbed my great grandfather. No one in my family has went out looking for it. I didn't even think about it until I came here and realized we're digging holes every day. It just didn't seem like we were really 'building character'. The warden is looking for something. I'm thinking we need to go to the hole she found the tube in and keep digging. We may find something, and we may find nothing, but it's worth a shot." Stanley said.

Ricky nodded, "I agree. When you wanna do this?"

"Tonight?" Stanley asked.

Ricky, Zero, and I all looked at each other and nodded, "Sounds good to us."

We finished eating in silence and Ricky gave me a quick kiss before everyone returned to their holes to continue digging.

 **Later on that night**

Everyone went back to camp like any normal day, had our showers, and then sat down for dinner.

"Man, I'm ready to get the hell out of here," Squid said as he threw his bread down onto his plate.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him from across the table. Ricky was sitting next to me, his hand in his usual place: on my knee under the table.

"I want some real food, dammit. This shit is disgusting! I'll bet prisoners in actual jail get fed better than this!" He answered.

I chuckled and he glared at me. "I'm sorry, Squid. I just thought something was really wrong." I told him as I kept laughing.

"I'm ready to get back home, too. I miss my brother," I told Squid. Ricky's hand squeezed my knee and I smiled at him.

"What about you, Ziggy? What are your plans when you leave here?" Armpit asked.

"I guess I'll go home. Face my dad. Maybe get my diploma." Ricky shrugged.

"I know I probably should have realized this by now, but once we leave here, we'll be going in different directions," I whispered sadly. Ricky nodded.

"But we'll figure it out, Charlie. I promise. I'm going to spend forever with you." He whispered back and then blushed once he realized what he had said.

A huge grin spread across my face. I kissed Ricky on the cheek and finished my dinner. The guys and I walked back to the tent and climbed into our cots. Well, except for me. I climbed into Ricky's.

"You gonna make this a habit now, aren't you?" Ricky whispered to me as I climbed in beside him.

"Are you complaining?" I whispered back as I rested my head on his chest.

"Most definitely. You take up too much room," he whispered and laughed when I poked him in his side. "No girl, I love falling asleep with you next to me."

We laid there, whispering and kissing one another until we heard snores throughout the tent. I slipped out of Ricky's cot as quietly as I could and slipped on my boots. Ricky followed behind me. I looked over to my right to see Zero already waking Stanley up quietly. Once Stanley was awake, I nodded over at him, and we snuck quietly out of the tent.

We walked over toward the Library and got four shovels out of it. Then one by one, we walked out toward the lake, constantly watching our surroundings so we wouldn't get caught.

"Alright Charlie, which hole did you find the tube in?" Zero asked.

"I know exactly where it is. Follow me." I told them and began walking Northeast.

It was a fifteen minute walk before we arrived. We stood there thinking, trying to brainstorm on what would be the best approach.

"Alright, let's make this hole bigger, Ricky," I said as I dug my shovel into the dirt.

"Zig and I can dig in this one together. Stanley and Zero, start digging in this one right next to it until we can get them to connect. I want to make sure we cover this entire area." I instructed.

We immediately got to work. We had only been digging for twenty minutes and Zero and Stanley had already gotten the holes to connect. We were standing in this one giant hole. We were digging as fast as we could, sweat already pouring from our bodies despite not being in the hot sun.

"How do we know one of Kissin' Kate Barlow's gang members didn't come back and dig it up the treasure?" Zero asked.

"We don't," I told him as I kept digging. I could tell they were losing hope.

"I don't think Kissin' Kate Barlow would have dug her treasure this deep babe," Ricky told me as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Are y'all giving up on me? It's out here! I know it! I can feel it! Just have a little faith in me," I exclaimed.

"Let me make the hole wider this way," I said pointing behind us.

"Charlie," Ricky said softly.

"Stop Ricky, I know it's out here. Please. Please just help me," I pleaded with him. He nodded and continued to dig his shovel into the never ending dirt.

I began making the hole wider behind us and finally, I felt a 'thump'. I froze. My heart was beating out of control. Could this be it? The boys must have heard it too because Ricky, Stanley, and Zero were surrounding me in an instant.

"What was that?" Stanley asked.

"I don't know," I replied excitedly as I continued to slam my shovel into the spot where I heard the thump, dirt falling everywhere, revealing a wooden chest.

"We found it!" Stanley yelled as we pulled the chest out of the ground.

"Oh my God! We did it!" I yelled back.

I turned to Ricky, "I told you it was out here, didn't I?" I asked sarcastically.

He smiled and kissed me softly. "You sure did, babe."

We bent down to examine the wooden chest, but couldn't see a thing in the dark. And then out of nowhere, bright lights were shining on us.

"Thank you guys, you've been a big help," the Warden said with a sick smile on her face.

My heart sank and I immediately felt sick. This is what the Warden had been looking for. This is why we were digging holes every day. And now we're about to hand it to her on a silver platter. I reached over and grabbed Ricky's hand, squeezing it hard.

"Get down there and grab it," the Warden told Mr. Sir.

"You're not touching it," I told her.

"Oh is that so Miss Sinclair?" She replied back sarcastically.

"Yes."

"Come here."

Ricky squeezed my hand, "Don't do it, babe. You can't trust her."

I squeezed his hand and then let go, climbing out of the hole to stand in front of her. She immediately grabbed me by my ponytail and slung me to the ground. "Who do you think you are, Missy?"

"Hey!" Ricky yelled as he jumped out of the hole and tried running over to me, but Mr. Sir and Dr. Pendanski caught him and held him back.

Stanley and Zero stood in the hole guarding the treasure, unsure of what was going to happen next.

"How do you wanna do this, Lou? If we let him go, he'll be able to fight back. We don't have anything to tie them up with out here," Dr. Pendanski told her.

"Oh, but I have an idea," the Warden said icily as she walked over to Mr. Sir.

I stood up, ready to charge at her until she withdrew Mr. Sir's pistol from his waist band and pointed it at me. I immediately stopped in my tracks and froze. She smiled and laughed. "Not so tough now, are you little bitch?" She walked over to me and slapped me hard across my face. She got even more enjoyment out of that.

"If any of you move, you'll get shot. We have plenty of holes to choose from here. No one will ever find you." The Warden said.

"But Lou, they all have families. We'll be held accountable. We can't kill them." Dr. Pendanski explained. The sun had started to rise, the sky lighting up into a beautiful pink and orange masterpiece.

"Excuse me? Do you ever shut up? I can do whatever the hell I want. Besides, once I get this treasure in my hands, I'm running and I'll never be found." The warden laughed.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a dark sports car speeding into Camp Greenlake, a trail of dust following behind it. A miracle! It truly was a miracle.

"Who the hell is that?!" The Warden shrieked.

"I'm not sure," Mr. Sir said gruffly.

"We can't risk taking them back into camp just yet." The Warden said.

"I'll go check it out," Dr. Pendanski offered as he released Ricky from his grasp.

"Don't you dare screw this up or I'll kill you too," the Warden threatened him. He nodded and ran towards camp.

 **Back at Camp**

Dr. Pendanski ran all the way back to camp to meet the driver of the dark sports car. The lady had dark curly hair, dressed in a very nice, expensive suit. The passenger with her was a very tall man, dressed in blue button up shirt and wearing a cowboy hat.

"Excuse me, are you who I need to speak with?" The lady asked him.

"It depends. How can I help you?" Dr. Pendanski asked.

"I'm Carla Morengo, Stanley Yelnats' attorney. I'm here to get him." She replied.

The color drained from Dr. Pendanski's face and he began to pace. "Sure.. let me go get him for you. Stay right here." He informed her as he ran back to tell the Warden the news.

 **Back at the hole**

The Warden was still holding us at gunpoint when Dr. Pendanski came running back to the scene. He was out of breath and he looked like he was about to throw up.

"Who is it?!" The Warden snapped.

Dr. Pendanski was still trying to catch his breath, but the Warden was losing her patience.

"Well?!" She yelled.

"Stanley's... attorney. She's here... to get him." He replied in between gasping for air.

Stanley looked up at the mention of his lawyer.

"You go back to camp and hold everyone in the Mess Hall. Tell them to keep their mouths shut and not to talk to anyone. They won't have to dig any more holes if they keep quiet. Stall her until I can explain how Stanley ran away." She ordered him.

"But... Stanley didn't run away," Dr. Pendanski told her with a confused look on his face.

"You are a special kind of stupid, aren't ya? That's what we're going to tell her. Now go on!" The Warden yelled at him.

But it was too late. We heard a gasp come from behind us. I felt instant relief. Stanley's attorney and the man with her had followed Dr. Pendanski.

"Oh my God! What the hell is going on here?!" Carla yelled.

"I'll tell you what! I woke up to find Stanley driving off in my truck! I don't know what the hell he was thinking! He surely is a thief!" The Warden exclaimed.

"Stanley didn't steal anything! They've been holding us at gunpoint! She's threatening to kill us!" Zero yelled as he and Stanley stepped out of the hole.

Carla looked genuinely shocked. "Is this true, Warden?"

The Warden didn't reply to Carla as she was too focused on the treasure in Zero's hands. "Oh my God! Thank God you're okay!" She said as she kept trying to pry the treasure from his hands.

"Stop it! Let go!" Zero yelled at her.

"It's mine! Let me have it!"

"No it's not! It's Stanley's!"

"It was found on my property and I could press charges! Although I won't if you'll just hand it over."

"It has his name on it!" Zero yelled.

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does! See?! Stan-ley Yel-nats," he said as he spelled it out for her.

"Oh my God, that's not possible..." The Warden whispered. She was in tears.

"Earl, let's get these criminals back to camp before we call for some backup," Carla said.

"Certainly Carla," Earl said as he pushed Mr. Sir away from Ricky and led them back to camp.

 **Back at camp**

It didn't take long for the police officers to show up and Carla explained the situation and how she found the kids being held at gunpoint. It was then that the police decided to shut the camp down, but had to order ten buses to escort all of us out of there.

"What kind of camp are you running here?" The chief of police asked her.

"A nice one," the Warden replied back sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, real nice alright," he replied as he finished writing his report.

The door opened to the Mess Hall and Squid poked his head out to see what was going on.

"Guys! They're out here!" Squid yelled and they all came rushing out one by one.

"We were wondering where y'all had run off to!" Armpit exclaimed as he pulled us all in for a hug. As much as he smelled, I adored his hugs.

"What's going on?! The police are here?!" Magnet yelled.

"It's a long story," I chuckled at the boys. "But we're going home!"

"Marion Sevillo!" The chief of police said as he took off his sunglasses to get a better look at Mr. Sir.

"Oh crap," Mr. Sir mumbled.

"It's been a long time since El Paso, Marion," he told him as he slammed him against the wall.

"Marion? Gee, I didn't know that was a man's name," Ricky said and I couldn't help but break out in a fit of giggles.

"It ain't." Mr. Sir replied.

"You're in violation of your parole by carrying this weapon." The chief of police said as he pulled the gun from his waistband.

"Oh! I had no knowledge of that!" The Warden said innocently.

"Yeah. Just like you didn't know Pendanski wasn't a real doctor neither." Mr. Sir grumbled.

The entire camp laughed. Pendanski looked surprised and embarrassed all at the same time.

"You three come sit down on this bench and we're going to let you see the other side of the criminal justice system," the Chief of Police said.

Out of nowhere, we heard a rumble of thunder and looked up at the sky. Rain started falling down and everyone cheered, running out to play in it. It has not rained here in over 100 years. I ran out in the rain with the rest of the camp, hugging my fellow camp mates and cheering for the freedom we were getting back. Ricky came up behind me and lifted me up, spinning me around. He set me down and I jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you so much, Charlie," he whispered.

I smiled and kissed him long and hard as the rain beat down on us. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll come visit you. This isn't the end of us, Charlie Sinclair." He said before he captured my lips in another kiss.

"Stanley! Come on!" Carla yelled out for him, running to her car in the rain.

"Bye Buuuuuddy!" I teased him as I hugged him tightly. "Have fun with all that treasure!"

"Thank you, Charlie for helping me. I couldn't of done it without you." He said.

"Don't mention it! Be careful out there in the real world," I told him.

He hugged me again and set the treasure in the trunk of the car.

The Warden came up beside him as he was about to shut the trunk, "Stanley, please just open it. Can I please see what's inside?"

"Excuse me?" He asked, mocking her as he shut the trunk. I couldn't of been prouder of him! Stanley got in the car and it pulled away, speeding until it was out of sight.

Soon enough, the buses pulled up and the campers began flooding them. It was that moment I realized Ricky and I wouldn't be on the same bus. We're in two different states. My heart began breaking in two at the thought of not seeing him every day.

"Charlie, don't cry," Ricky whispered as he wiped my tears.

"I don't want to leave you," I whispered.

"You're not. It's just for a little while. We'll see each other again. I promise." He vowed.

I nodded and pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you, Ricky."

"And you know that I will always love you."

I nodded and hugged him one last time before stepping onto the bus with Zero trailing behind me. I had convinced the police to let him ride home with me since he didn't have anywhere to go. They said we could straighten it out once we arrived in Louisiana, but their main priority was getting everyone boarded on a bus.

I choked back tears as I stepped onto the bus and was taken away from Camp Greenlake, where my world was completely turned upside down. I sat beside the window and watched Ricky's face until I couldn't see him anymore. It was at that moment I felt my heart truly break. Although I was happy I was going to see Sammy again, I knew the chances of seeing Ricky again were slim. My days at Camp Greenlake and my days with the crazy haired, wild eyed boy were over. And that killed me.

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	12. See You Again

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I apologize if I disappointed some with the last chapter! I contemplated writing a few chapters with them on the mountain, but I didn't want to take too much time going that route. I have so much planned for this story** _ **after**_ **camp that I'm so excited about! Ricky and Charlie have so much more to happen, I promise it's not the end for them! I can't have them living together or married yet because Charlie was still technically a minor. Please bare with me! I hope you enjoy the ride! :) Please review and let me know what you think! I appreciate all feedback!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 :**

 _ **Six Months Later**_

"Charlie! We're going to be late! Please hurry up!" Alicia yelled at me from the bottom of the stairs. I looked in the mirror and smoothed out my dark green dress that hugged all my curves. My long blonde hair was curled in neat beachy-like waves and I kept my makeup simple. Once I was satisfied with my reflection, I bounded down the stairs to join the rest of my family.

Alicia, Greg, Sammy, and Hector were all dressed in their best waiting at the foot of the stairs. "Charlie," Alicia smiled through her tears. "You are absolutely gorgeous!"

I smiled at her and hugged her. I couldn't believe this day had come already. Today, I would legally become an adult and I would have legal custody of my little brother, Sammy.

* * *

 _ **Three Months Earlier**_

I had a lot to think about ever since I had returned to my small town in Louisiana. Greg had been gracious enough to get a lawyer and was able to shorten my sentence to four months community service. Not only did I not have to do any more time, he got it expunged from my record. That was the best news. Knowing I could apply for college, and not only apply, but that I could probably still qualify for scholarships. I returned to school as soon as I came back into town and was able to get the credits I needed to graduate. I wasn't able to graduate with my class and be at the ceremony, but it's the price I had to pay being at Camp Greenlake. And between you and me, I would have rather been at Camp Greenlake and met Ricky than graduate with my class.

Ricky. I missed him so damn much. We still kept in touch and he promised me he'd visit soon. He had rekindled things with his father and they were closer than ever. He turned 19 shortly after being released from camp. His father had seen a change in him and agreed to fight to have the charges dropped against Ricky. He learned that it wasn't Ricky's fault and apologized to him for being so harsh. Ricky also wouldn't have a record. Like me, he got back into school and received his high school diploma.

"Charlie!" Alicia yelled from downstairs. "You've got mail!"

"Coming!" I yelled back as I rushed downstairs, jumping on the last step and rounding the corner almost bumping into Hector.

"Watch out little brother!" I laughed and he smiled. Alicia and Greg took in Hector just like I knew they would and adopted him. He instantly fit in with the family and became one of us. Hector Zeroni-Macaroni-Starnham is what Sammy and I liked to call him.

I entered the kitchen and Greg was sitting at the table reading the newspaper drinking a cup of coffee. Alicia was busy making chicken casserole for lunch.

"The mailman just dropped that off for you," Alicia nodded to the envelope sitting on the counter.

I picked it up and a familiar name was written in chicken scratch. _Stanley Yelnats._ "Hector! I got a letter from Stanley!"

Hector came running in, eager to see what our friend had written. I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

 _Charlie and Hector,_

 _I am writing you to thank you for helping me discover the loot that was taken from my great-grandfather all those years ago. The amount it was worth now was way too much for my family to have. We no longer live in a two bedroom apartment scraping to get by. My father invented a spray to completely get rid of foot odor. He has my role model, Clyde Livingston, endorsing it. And by the way, I got to meet Clyde Livingston and explain what really happened. He would love to meet y'all one day. Enclosed, I have a gift for the two of you. I hope this shows my gratitude. Charlie, I hope you use this for whatever you need. College, a house, Sammy, you name it. I think you will be more than taken care of. You were a great friend to me and I'm so happy that we met. Please visit me soon._

 _Your friend always,_

 _Stanley Yelnats_

I looked further into the envelope and pulled out two checks. One written out to me and the other written out to Hector. My eyes became as wide as saucers when I saw how much he had given me.

"Oh my God," I whispered as I looked at the check.

"Honey, what is it?" Alicia asked concerned.

"Stanley... My friend from camp... Remember how I helped him find the treasure?... He just sent me a check... For $10 million dollars..." I breathed out.

"WHAT?!" Alicia and Greg yelled together.

"Yeah... I can't believe he'd send that to me..." I whispered.

I immediately wrote Stanley thanking him for sending me a way-too-much check and promised I'd visit soon.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I had given this a lot of thought. I wanted to adopt Sammy. As much as I loved Alicia and Greg and I knew he would be well taken care of with them, I wanted him to be mine. I looked after him for so long while my mother was still alive, it made sense that I become his legal guardian. I just needed Alicia and Greg's approval first._

 _Greg and Alicia were sitting together on the couch when I walked in. Sammy had already gone to bed and Hector was at a friend's house studying._

 _"Hey you guys," I said softly as I entered into the room. "Can I talk to you for a minute? About something important?"_

 _"You can always talk to us about anything, sugar," Greg said as he sat up._

 _I took a deep breath and clapsed my hands together. It was now or never. "I would like to adopt Sammy. I want to become his legal guardian."_

 _Greg and Alicia sat there in silence with stunned looks on their faces._

 _"Charlie..." Alicia trailed off._

 _"Look, I know I'm only seventeen... But I was taking care of Sam long before my mother died. I know I can do this... And thanks to Stanley, I have more than enough funds to do so... I plan on going to college. I plan on making something of myself. But I want Sam to come with me. Please."_

 _"Charlie, raising a child is the most difficult thing someone can do in their lifetime," Greg told me as he put his arm around his wife._

 _"I know. I completely understand that. I love my little brother more than life itself. I would do everything I could to provide for him, to protect him. I've given this a lot of thought... Please consider this?" I asked them with tears in her eyes._

 _"Give us some time to think about it. You can wait until your eighteenth birthday, right?" Greg asked._

 _I smiled and hugged them both. "Of course. Thank you for hearing me out. You two are the best parents a girl could ever wish for."_

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

The hearing was over and everything was official: I was now legally responsible for my brother, Samuel Sinclair. I couldn't wait to call and tell Ricky the news. Greg and Alicia had made reservations to have dinner at my favorite restaurant in order to celebrate. We were on our way there when I opened my phone and sent Ricky a text.

 _ **Thinking of you. xo**_

I smiled as I sent the text. Just the thought of that boy made my heart race out of my chest. In a funny way, I missed Camp Greenlake and our late night sessions in my shower stall.

We arrived and everyone fled out of the car as soon as we were parked. Walking in, I was greeted with a very loud and enthusiastic "Surprise!". I laughed wondering what the surprise could have been since I knew we were coming to dinner until I realized just who was there! Stanley, X-Ray, Armpit, Squid, and Magnet! I ran over to them and Squid was the first to scoop me up and twirl me around as I hugged him.

"Oh my gosh! You guys! I didn't know you would be here!" I exclaimed.

"That's why it's a surprise dawg," X-Ray said as he hugged me tightly.

"But who told you?" I asked curiously.

"A little birdie," Magnet said as he shrugged.

"I guess Zig couldn't make it, could he?" I asked with a very disappointed look on my face.

"I wouldn't say that just yet, girl. Turn around." Stanley told me.

I turned around and standing by the door was Ricky Kasch. Guests and waiters kept moving in between our line of vision, but our eyes never wavered. He looked as handsome as ever. His wild hair had been slicked back and he was wearing a blue button-down shirt that matched his gorgeous eyes. My face broke out in a huge grin and I ran over to him. He immediately caught me in his arms and hugged me tightly. I breathed in the familiar scent of him and sighed. I pulled back to look into his eyes and immediately crashed my lips into his. He kissed me back eagerly and set me down on my feet as his hands slid up my back and ended up in my hair. Realizing we were in the middle of a restaurant, I pulled away. Our faces were only three inches away.

"I didn't know you were coming!" I told him.

"What? And miss this celebration? Not for a second. And I knew you'd want the guys here." He said as he looked down at me with that adorable grin of his.

"I love you so much, Ricky," I whispered as I kissed him once more on the lips and returning to the table holding his hand.

"Greg, Alicia," I said as I caught their attention. "This is Ricky. My boyfriend."

"We've heard so much about you Ricky! I'm so glad you could make it!" Alicia smiled at him as he shook her hand.

"It's so nice to meet you both. Charlie's spoke nothing but great things about you," Ricky said as he shook Greg's hand.

Ricky set his eyes on the little boy sitting beside Hector. "And you must be Sammy."

"I am! My sissy really likes you, you know." He told Ricky. I blushed and laughed at his bluntness.

"She really likes you too. I happen to know that you are the most important person in your sissy's world. She talked about you non-stop while she was gone. You are the apple of her eye, kid. That's why it's such an honor I get to meet you," Ricky told him.

Sammy's face lit up and nodded his head excitedly.

Ricky took a seat beside me and we all ordered our drinks. They had wanted to let our waiter know it was my eighteenth birthday, but I begged them not to. I just wanted to relax with the most important people in my world without all the attention on me.

"So what have you all been doing since being released?" I asked the guys.

"I got a job at an animal shelter," Magnet said proudly. I giggled at this.

"You're not stealing the pets, are you?" I asked as I arched an eyebrow. Everyone laughed.

"I'm playing football again," Squid announced.

"Really? That's great!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but nothing serious. My high school did offer me a job as assistant coach, though. I think I'm going to take it." Squid told everyone.

"I think you should! That's awesome!" I told him.

The rest of the guys chatted about what they had been up to and Ricky slid his hand down to my knee under the table and squeezed. Just like old times. I looked up at him and smiled.

I saw Alicia stand up and clink her butterknife agaisnt her wine glass. "Can I get everyone's attention please?" The table suddenly fell quiet.

"Charlie, I have grown to known you over the years and you have been just like a daughter to me. I can't even begin to describe how proud you make me and Greg. You have graduated school despite the circumstances in your life. You now have legal custody of Sammy. You came to us knowing exactly what you wanted. You have high ambitions to go to college and I know you will achieve every goal you set for yourself. I wanted to save this for tonight, but I do believe it's time you have it. This came for you in the mail."

She handed the envelope over to me and I read the return address.

 _ **Stanford University Office of Admissions**_

 _ **Montag Hall**_

 _ **355 Galvez St.**_

 _ **Stanford, CA 94305**_

I looked up at Ricky and he smiled down at me waiting patiently for me to open it. I looked over at Greg and Alicia and saw them smiling at me with tears in their eyes. I tore open the envelope and began reading.

 _ **Dear Charlotte,**_

 _ **Congratulations! It is with great pleasure that I offer you admission to the Stanford University Class of 2022. Your thoughtful application and remarkable accomplishments convinced us that you have the intellectual energy, imagination, and talent to flourish at Stanford.**_

 _ **Among the over 20,000 applications we read, your distinguished record of academic excellence and personal achievement stood out. We are thrilled to welcome you to the Stanford Community and look forward to the unique and extraordinary contributions we know you will make to the intellectual and extracurricular life on our campus.**_

 _ **The exciting next step is yours. As Stanford is probably only one of several options you will consider in the coming weeks, I hope you will use the time to learn more about us. We invite you to participate in Admit Weekend 2018, a three-day program that will introduce you to the intellectual vibrancy and dynamic campus life that define Stanford. Information about that event is enclosed. Whatever decision you make, we ask that you complete the enclosed enrollment response card and return it to us by the postmark deadline of May 6, 2018. Should you decide to matriculate at Stanford - and we sincerely hope you do - we will send enrollment information to you in late May.**_

 _ **While we have every reason to believe you will complete this school year successfully, remember that your admission is contingent upon your continued strong academic performance in the program you presented to us in your application.**_

 _ **Once again, I extend my congratulations on you admission to Stanford and welcome you to the Stanford family.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Lauren Shanker**_

 _ **Director of Admission**_

I looked up and saw that everyone was looking at me patiently waiting for any indication that I had gotten accepted and I broke out into a grin.

"I got in!" I exclaimed and everyone cheered and starting congratulating me. Ricky looked down at me with pride shining in his eyes.

"My girl got her dream. Stanford University. I'm so proud of you, babe." He whispered in my ear. I mouthed 'thank you' as I got up to hug Greg and Alicia.

"I can't believe my babies are going off to California!" Alicia exclaimed. "Before you go anywhere, we are planning a trip to go ahead and get an off campus apartment set up for you."

I nodded and looked at Ricky and he smiled at me once more. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. I knew Ricky had talked about going to school in Texas. I didn't want to take that away from him, but I also didn't want to give up my dream of Stanford.

* * *

We arrived back at the house and Ricky pulled up behind us and grabbed his suitcase from the back of his silver Range Rover. Greg and Alicia insisted that he stay with us before returning to Texas. I was grateful for their hospitality.

We sat down and had some coffee, then played a family game of Scrabble. It was getting late and Greg and Alicia took Sammy off to bed. "Don't stay up too late. And no boys in the bedroom, Charlotte."

"Yes ma'am," I said as I saluted her and laughed.

Ricky and I were alone for the first time in six months. I stood up from the couch and held my hand out for him, which he took without hesitation. I led him outside on the back patio and sat down on the porch swing, pulling him down beside me. He wrapped his arms around me instictively and I relished in the feeling. We cuddled as we looked up at the stars.

"I don't want to go all the way to Stanford without you," I breathed out.

"You won't have to," he answered.

I looked up at him confused. "Aren't you going to school in Texas? Wasn't that your dad's plan for you?"

"It was. But plans change. Especially when you find the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with. It doesn't matter where I go to college as long as I'm with you, Charlie. I mean that. I would put my dreams on hold for a second if it meant you were able to pursue yours. But that doesn't have to happen either." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"What do you mean? What are you getting at?" I asked.

"I'm meaning I applied for Stanford University and I got my acceptance letter a week ago. I wanted to tell you in person. I'm coming with you."

I had tears shining in my eyes, "You're coming with me?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yes baby, I'm coming with you."

I faced him and caught his lips in a deep, long, loving kiss. My lips hungrily attacked his, but he didn't seem to mind a bit. He returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm as I had. My hands were in his blonde hair, relishing this moment. It had been way too long since she felt him. That was going to change tonight.

I stood up and extended my hand, "Come on."

He looked at me confused, "I thought Alicia said no boys in your room?"

"She did. But she didn't say no boys in the guest house." I said as I pointed over to the small two story old-bricked house.

He grinned wildly and followed me into the guest house. As soon as we opened the door, our lips met again with more fever than before. I reached behind me and locked the door. My hands immediately went into his hair as his went down and gripped my ass underneath my dress. He groaned into the kiss as he felt my panties. He started peeling them down my hips as he broke the kiss and kissed down my legs as he pulled my panties down them. He put my panties in his pocket, just like he had at Camp Greenlake. He then lifted my dress and hooked my leg around his shoulder before he dove his tongue into my most sensitive spot.

"Ricky, I can't last long if you keep doing that," I breathed out gasping for air.

He stood before me and slowly began taking his clothes off. I turned around and let him unzip my dark green dress, kissing my back as he let the dress fall off my body. He came up behind me and kissed the back of my neck, rubbing his erection against my ass. I loved how hard he got for me. He kissed and licked all down my back and then started kissing my ass, kneeding it within his hands. I moaned softly and reached back and got a handful of his hair.

"Please..." I whispered.

"What is it? What do you want, baby?" He asked me.

"You... All I want is you," I told him and in an instant he cradled me in his arms and took me upstairs to the bedroom and laid me down in the center of the bed as gently as he could. He finished undressing himself and then kissed me down my entire body. I could feel the warmness pool at my center. My clit was so swollen I could feel my heartbeat. I wanted this man more than I've ever wanted anything. He could make me want him just from a touch.

He laid on top of me, supporting most of his weight, but cradled my face in his hands as he slowly entered me, going slow so I could adjust to him. He kissed my forehead once he was all the way inside me and I kissed him letting him know to keep going. He held me tight as he slowly thrust inside me, pumping relentlessly into my body. I pushed him off of me and slid on top of him. He smiled as he gripped my hips and slowly slid me down onto his hard, throbbing member again. I moaned louder that time as I began grinding against him. I kept my hands on his chest for leverage and he gripped my ass as he thrust himself into me from beneath me. I didn't know how much longer I could last like this. I leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss. He kissed me back with as much passion and love a girl could only dream about. I knew I was about to come undone and I let him know.

"I'm about to cum.." I whispered as I gasped for air.

"Me too, baby. Let's go together," He whispered and I nodded kissing him once more.

My body exploded and shook as I rode out my orgasm and Ricky stilled for a moment as his orgasm overtook him. He emptied himself inside me and I collapsed on top of him. I laid my head on his chest and he stroked my hair. I listened to his heart beat until it steadied itself.

"That was... wow." I whispered.

"Wow is an understatement, baby." He said as he kissed my head. He was still inside of me. I didn't want to move.

"I love you so much, Charlie. So fucking much. You're my girl." He whispered.

"Always and forever, Ricky." I looked up at him.

"Will you become a Kasch one day?" He asked me.

"Keep playing your cards right, and I just might," I grinned at him. Truth be told, I couldn't wait to become a Kasch. Charlie Kasch. I smiled. It had a nice ring to it.

 **Please Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	13. The Kasch Family

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in almost a month. I got a little discouraged, but I'm back! Not sure if anyone is still reading this, but here it goes. Please leave a review on whether or not I should continue or cut this short and end it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13:**

* * *

 **CHARLIE**

* * *

"Charlie, wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Alicia called as she knocked on my door.

I groaned and rolled over. The sun was too bright for me to open my eyes fully, but I sat up to put my feet down on the floor. "I'm up. I'll be down in a minute."

I yawned as I stood up, heading for my bathroom that was joined to my room. I brushed my teeth quickly and fixed my bed head before heading downstairs in the red tank top and black shorts I slept in.

"Well good morning, sunshine. We were about to call a search party," Greg said with a chuckle.

"It's not that late, you guys!" I said as I sat down next to Ricky at the table.

"It's late enough to know you two were up late last night, missy" Alicia said as she winked at me.

Everyone got their plates and began eating and chatting. Sammy was explaining to Ricky how he built an airplane out of LEGO's, which Ricky thought was totally awesome considering his facial expressions. I smiled at the two interacting together. Ricky was the perfect man for Sammy to look up to as a male role model.

"I have to go home today," Ricky told me.

My head immediately turned and I caught his blue eyes. "Today? I didn't know that."

Ricky nodded. "I'm sorry. I would have told you last night, but I didn't want to ruin it."

I nodded in return and nibbled on my breakfast. I wasn't prepared for him to go just yet. He just got here.

"Charlie, will you pass the bacon?" Alicia asked.

I must have been too lost in my own thoughts because I didn't hear her at all. I only snapped back to reality when I saw her waving at me.

"Ma'am?" I asked her.

"Pass the bacon?" Alicia repeated with a chuckle.

"Oh! Yes ma'am," I told her as I passed her the bacon.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked me.

"I just don't want Ricky going home," I said looking at Ricky.

Ricky offered me a small smile.

"But it won't be long until we see each other again. He got accepted to Stanford too!" I informed them.

"What?! Ricky that's great! Your parents must be so proud!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Thank you." He smiled at her. "But actually, I have a favor to ask you."

"Oh?" Greg asked him, leaning forward obviously intrigued.

"I would love for Charlie and Sammy to come with me to Texas." Ricky told them. "That is... if that's okay with Charlie." Ricky looked at me and laughed.

"Well yeah! Of course that's okay!" I replied and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh..." Alicia started and I frowned.

"Alicia.." I began to reason with her, but she held her hand out to stop me.

"Charlie, you're eighteen now. You've got money to support yourself and Sammy too. But I want you to be careful in your decisions. You don't have to look out for just yourself anymore, but Sammy too. Every decision you make is going to affect him." Alicia told me.

I nodded in response, "I know, I promise I fully understand. I was going to take Sammy to California with me anyway. This would just be sorta like a head-start."

"And what about living arrangements in California?" Alicia asked me.

"I was going to take care of it. We actually have a flight out in one week," Ricky told them.

Alicia looked surprised and then looked at Greg. "Greg? What's your opinion on this?"

"Well. Alicia, Charlie's eighteen. She can legally do whatever she wants. I say for her to go for it if this is what she truly wants." Greg replied.

"It is what I truly want," I said with a huge smile on my face as I took Ricky's hand in mine.

"Well then. Let's get you packed!" Alicia said with a smile and came over to hug me.

* * *

All of mine and Sammy's things were packed in the back of Ricky's silver Range Rover and I turned around to look at my parents. Biologically, there was no relation. But emotionally, they were my parents. Through and through.

"Be careful, you two." Alicia said as she hugged Ricky.

"Yes ma'am, we will." He replied as he hugged her back. Ricky shook Greg's hand, fist bumped Hector, and once Sammy was finished with his goodbyes, Ricky led him to the car and strapped him in.

"Thank you so much for everything you've ever done for me." I told them, tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh honey, don't cry. You're going to make me cry!" Alicia said tearing up as well.

"You guys are my parents. I want you to know that. I know we aren't blood related, but that doesn't matter to me. No matter what I will always consider you to be my mother." I told her.

Alicia was surely crying now as she hugged me goodbye. "You are a beautiful, strong, intelligent young woman. I know you will do great things at Stanford. We love you so much! You're our daughter. Please take care of Sam."

"I will!" I hugged both of them and kissed Hector on the forehead before walking over to the passenger side of Ricky's Range Rover and getting in.

It was a long 5 hour drive back to Texas before we finally made it to Ricky's hometown: Dallas. I had never been to Dallas before, but from what I could see from the road was absolutely beautiful. There were big, tall buildings everywhere. I had never seen anything like it, due to my small town living.

It was finally dark outside before Ricky turned off on Green Oak Estates Drive and parked in front of a huge, red bricked house at the end of the cul-de-sac. It had security flood lights illuminating the breathtaking home. I was amazed, words not able to come off my lips. This house was absolutely mesmerizing and I guess Ricky noticed the look on my face because he started laughing at me.

"Woah!" Sammy said as he climbed out of the Range Rover.

"Do you like it, buddy?" Ricky asked him as he walked around the car.

When Sammy nodded his head enthusiastically, Ricky smiled. "Did you bring any swim trunks?"

"I did! They're in my bag!" Ricky picked him up and sat Sammy on his shoulders.

"Well we'll have to go get them on! We have a pool out back!"

"No way!" Sammy exclaimed on top of Ricky's shoulders. I began laughing. I had never seen Sammy so happy.

"Yes way!" Ricky replied with as much as enthusiasm as Sammy and began walking up to the house.

Ricky walked in, me following closely behind him. I was incredibly nervous meeting his parents and in complete awe of his home. As soon as we entered the house, I saw a giant staircase to the right, and a formal dining room to the right of the staircase. There was a dark stained hardwood floor that filled every room in the home. We walked through the living room, which was encased with neutral cream colors and three windows that went from floor to ceiling.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Ricky yelled out as he walked through the home.

"I'm in here!" I heard a woman's voice yell from the kitchen.

We entered in the kitchen and saw his mother sitting at the bar drinking a glass of wine as another lady was cooking dinner, which I assumed was the chef.

"Ricky, honey! I'm glad you made it home! You're just in time for dinner." His mother stood up from the bar stool and kissed him on the cheek. She was beautiful. She had dirty-blonde colored hair that came to her shoulders and big blue eyes like Ricky's.

"And you must be Sammy!" She said with a smile as she looked up at Sam on Ricky's shoulders. "I've been anxious to meet you!"

Sammy smiled at her, "What's your name?"

"My name is Carolyn," she replied. "I'm so happy you're here! We're going to have so much fun!"

Ricky sat Sammy down and Sammy immediately ran over to the golden retriever that was wagging its tail on the other side of the sliding door of the kitchen that led to the back patio.

"You can let him in, honey." Carolyn said as she helped Sam open the door before she turned back to me.

"Charlie!" She greeted as she pulled me in for a big hug. "Ricky has told me so much about you already so I'm glad I could finally meet you!"

I smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Kasch. Thank you so much for having Sammy and me stay."

"Please, it's Carolyn! And it's no problem at all! We have plenty of rooms here."

"Ricky, your father will be here soon. Will you please grab your brothers and have them help you with Charlie's bags? And get your sister as well. She'll help me set the table." Carolyn told him as she grabbed some plates and silverware. I immediately went over to help her set the table.

"Oh dear, you don't have to do that! Jessi will be down in a minute," Carolyn told me.

"It's no big deal! It's the least I can do," I told her with a smile.

A few seconds later, Jessi appeared in the kitchen, barefoot wearing a red sundress. "Needing help, mom?" She had long bleach blonde hair that appeared to be natural.

"I think I've got it now dear. But Jessi, I want you to meet Charlie. This is Ricky's girlfriend." Carolyn told her and Jessi came and hugged me. This family was full of huggers! And obviously won the lottery with their genes! I'm serious. Ricky, Carolyn, and Jessi were all very good looking.

"Hey Charlie!" Jessi gave me a small wave and then went to help the chef distribute the food.

"Man! You should have seen it! He ate an ENTIRE jar of pickles! And even drank the pickle juice! It was awesome! And then barfed EVERYWHERE!" I heard a voice come back through the front door. The boy had brown hair, dressed in a white T-shirt and relaxed-style jeans.

"Woah! Who's the babe?!" He asked when I appeared in the living room and Ricky slapped him on the top of the head.

"That's my girlfriend. Charlie, meet my younger brother Jake. Jake, this is Charlie. I met her at camp." I noticed then that Jake had the signature blue eyes like the rest of the Kasch's.

Jake smirked, "What's wrong with her? Something has to be if she's dating you!"

I laughed and Ricky glared at me. I shrugged. "The kid has a point, sorry!"

"Ricky, I didn't know you traveled this heavy! Jesus!" The other brother came through the door. He was as tall as Ricky was, but had green eyes, and curly blonde hair.

"I'm sorry guys! That would be my fault! I don't exactly travel light," I told them and they laughed in response.

"I'm Charlie, by the way," I told the other brother and he came over to hug me.

"I'm Derek. The most handsome Kasch brother," he said with a smirk.

"Good to know," I winked jokingly and laughed at him.

"Boys! Come on now. Your father just walked through the door!" Carolyn called from the kitchen.

We entered the kitchen and Carolyn had already fixed Sammy a plate of food and he was at the table eating.

"No! Sarah, listen to me. We're going to win this case. Your husband doesn't stand a chance. We're going to clean him out - take him for everything he's got! Okay? So relax. I'm your lawyer, you let me handle this!" He said into the phone before hanging it up. He was a tall man, incredibly tall. He had dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Boys," he greeted as they began to take their seats at the table and they all greeted him back.

"Dad, this is Charlie," Ricky told him and John took a step toward me. I had to admit that he was incredibly intimidating.

"Miss Sinclair," he shook my hand. He was very formal.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Kasch. You have a beautiful home." I told him.

"Call me, John, please. And where is this handsome little boy my wife couldn't wait to meet?" John asked as he scanned the table and Sammy waved at him.

"Ah! There he is!" John exclaimed as he went and sat at the head of the table next to Sammy. John and Sammy were engaging in conversation and Sammy's face lit up every single time John asked him a question. My heart warmed at the fact that Ricky's family took us in as their own. They seemed to love Sammy already.

* * *

After dinner, Jessi took Sammy upstairs and helped him change into his swimming trunks. Jessi and Sammy seemed to be hitting it off already, they had been inseparable throughout the night.

Ricky and I walked along the back patio hand in hand. The patio was just as breathtaking as the rest of the house. The deck floor was a chocolate covered bamboo and there was a pool as well as a hot tub. The hot tub overflowed into the pool, creating a waterfall look. There was a black iron fence that guarded the property and ivy wrapped around the tree trunks. There was a wooden table and several pool chairs around the pool. Ricky and I walked over to the black fence and seen there was a creek below the deck.

"Your family is amazing," I told him.

"They really are. They all love you!" Ricky told me as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"We come from two completely different world you know?" I asked him.

He kissed my cheek, "Yeah. But my world wouldn't be my world without you in it."

I blushed and turned around to face him, "You're amazing. I love you."

"I love you too, Charlie" He cupped my cheeks and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Alright! Sammy man is ready for the pool!" Jessi shouted as they made their entrance on the back patio. "Stay here on the shallow end, okay? You can touch there. Don't go further than this, okay?" She pointed to the slope indicator on the side of the pool.

Sammy nodded and immediately jumped in the pool. Jessi was dressed in her swim suit and jumped in after Sammy, putting him on her shoulders, acting like she was going to throw him. He would squeal excitedly.

We walked over to the side of the pool.

"Get in, sissy!" Sammy called out to me.

"I'm not dressed, buddy." I answered him. Right after I answered him, Ricky had picked me up and thrown me in the pool. I sank, but then immediately popped up to the surface sputtering the water out of my mouth. Jessi and Sammy were cackling with laughter.

"You are so dead!" I told him.

"What? You fell!" Ricky told me as he held his hands up in defense.

"Come here and help me out," I called for him as I held my hand out for him.

He reached down to help me up, but instead I yanked him into the pool with me. Jessi and Sammy howled in laughter again when Ricky surfaced, his hair a mess.

"You're going to pay for that!" He told me as he went straight for me.

"What? You fell!" I repeated his words and shrugged. He smiled and shook his head at me. He immediately pulled me close to him and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Derek and Jake came out of the sliding door, "Why didn't you tell us y'all were coming swimming?!"

"I didn't really plan to, but someone decided I needed to go for a dip," I said sarcastically and glared at Ricky, but then smiled at him. "But I got him back!"

"Right on!" Derek yelled and did a cannonball into the pool. Jake went to the diving board and jumped off of it.

Ricky, Derek, Jake, Jessi, Sammy, and I spent the rest of our night in the pool playing ridiculous games like Marco Polo and Chicken. I hadn't had that much fun in a while.

I looked over and saw Sammy with his arms wrapped around Ricky's neck from behind and I smiled. The image of my boys together did something to my heart that I couldn't explain. I just knew I would spend the rest of my life making them two as happy as I could. As long as I had them, I would be okay.

In that moment, I was at peace. Clueless to what danger I'd find in California. Or rather, what danger would find me.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
